Girl On The Move (Original)
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Courtney's mom is always packing up and moving out. Courtney doesn't know what it's like to live in a place for more than a few months. Can a certain hated, green-haired delinquent help her find a permenant home at last?
1. Chapter 1

**Girl On The Move**

**Chapter 1**

I sighed as I took one last look around the empty room. It looked so bare to what it had looked like the day before. There was no longer any furniture, not even any cardboard boxes left now. The walls were still bright pink, and the carpet was still as bright as before. It hadn't even had time to wear down yet.

We had only stopped at this house for three weeks. Three weeks! It wasn't the shortest time we had ever stayed in one place, but it was certainly quite short. We usually stayed for four at least.

I guess I've just gotten used to the idea of moving now. I've been doing it since I was...Well, ever since I can remember.

I have never had a sense of home, whatever that might be. The longest I've ever stayed in one place was six months, and that was only because my sister had been born during the time. And that was eight years ago! Ever since then, the longest we had ever stayed in one place was three months. Twelve whole weeks in one place had felt like a dream to me. And then we moved again...

I guess I'm just used to the routine by now. I don't even know why we even both to unpack. It's not like we're ever going stay long enough to use everything we do unpack. I find it stupid and pointless.

"Courtney, come one!" My mother called from the kitchen. At least it had once been a kitchen, now it was a bare space, much like my bedroom.

"I'm coming!" I called back, sighing once again.

My mother was the reason we kept on moving. She claimed it was for her job, which I guess you could pass it off as. But I think the main reason is she can't find a decent boyfriend. Everytime she gets dumped we move again. Moving as a whole was stupid and pointless.

I picked myself up off the floor for the last time. I walked over to the door, taking one last look before I shut it behind me. I guess we were just moving on out again.

"So, where we off to this time?" I asked, climbing into the passenger seat of the car. My mother was already in the driving seat and Casey, my sister, was playing on her Nintendo in the back. Eight years old and addicted to the blessing thing.

"We, Courtney Madison, are off to..." She always did this. Used my middle name AND trailed off. I hated it. "MANHATTEN!"

"YAY!" Casey called from the back, but I ignored her.

"Manhattan?" I asked. "Haven't we already been there? You're slipping mom..." I teased, leaning my head against the passenger seat window.

"So?" My mom replied, giving my leg a little push. "Manhattan's a bog place, and you will just LOVE the new apartment."

"Lucky me..." I mumbled, snuggling my head into the glass as if it was a pillow. I knew it was going to be one long, agonizing drive. I might as well have tried to catch some sleep.

A/N: I know this is a very short beginning, but I am in sort of a rush here!

Yep...Another story from me! I write too many at once...I understand that...

Please tell me what you think! Please!

This is roughly based of The Perfect Man...It's a movie...I don't know why, but that movie came into my head and I got this idea :) LOL! I haven't seen it in YEARS! But I was thinking about it before I went to sleep last night and VOILA! You got yourself a new story! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Chapter 2

**Girl On The Move**

**Chapter 2**

I tried my best to sleep in the care. And I did manage to get a few minutes rest, but Casey had her DS volume up high and my mom had the stereo blasting. There wasn't a lot of chance to catch some sleep. Especially with my mother singing to the songs on the radio!

I was used to the moving process by now. My mom drove, Casey played her DS and I would do _anything_ to take my mind off the journey. I didn't have motion sickness or anything like that; I just always found the journeys to our new place to be...Awkward.

The car came to a halt and I came flying forward, placing my hands out to stop myself from crashing through the front window. My mom's seatbelts did not do a good job at what they were designed to do. In fact, the whole car was falling apart, but she refused to part with it.

"We're here!" My mom smiled. I rolled my eyes and Casey cheered from the back seat. She was eight years old but barely four foot tall. She was still in a booster seat. A bright pink booster seat that I really wanted to take a hammer to.

The three of us all clambered out of the small vehicle as the moving van pulled up behind us. My mom smiled as she stared up wards at the block of apartments in front of us.

"See that one?" She pointed to one of the middle windows. I nodded. "That's our new home." I rolled my eyes again. The meaning of home is 'the place in which one's domestic affections are centered.' This was not my home. I hadn't even set foot in it, let alone centered my 'domestic affections' there!

Casey had already raced up to the door, her Barbie backpack slung over her shoulder in a sloppy fashion. I rolled my eyes for the third time. I always rolled my eyes when it came to my family. They were just something I had to roll my eyes at.

"Come on, Court." My mom smiled. "This'll be fun." But she clearly didn't have the same definition of fun as I did.

"I WANT THIS ROOM!" Casey yelled. She had run straight to find her perfect bedroom. I laughed at her. It was always the first thing she did, and it was quite cute how she did it.

Constantly moving hadn't fazed Casey one bit as she grew up. To her it was just one big adventure. To me, a much older and wiser person, it was annoying. As a child I had loved it, one big adventure all the time. Now I hated moving. I just wanted one constant place to call my home, but there was always a slim chance I'd get it. Actually, there was zero chance of me ever getting it.

"So." I asked my mom. We were both in the kitchen, unpacking all the cutlery and plates and things like that. "How long are we staying this time?"

"Don't say it like tha, Courtney." My mom sighed.

"Why not?" I asked. "We're only going to be packed up and moving again in a few weeks."

"Courtney..."

"But who wants to stay in one place for the rest of their life, right?" I shook my head, placing the last of the glasses in the top cupboard so Casey couldn't reach and smash them. "I'm going to unpack my stuff..."

My mother didn't say a word to me as I walked into my bedroom. The people from the moving company had placed all of our furniture where we had asked, meaning my room was now 'complete'.

I got down on the floor by the bottom of my bed and opened up shoulder bag I had taken in the car with me. I pulled out my laptop, it was the first thing I always did when I got settled into my room. It was getting late anyway, so I probably should have started getting ready for bed.

The first thing I did was log onto my blog. I always kept a blog. A record of my moves. My feelings. Whatever I could think of. Quite a lot of people talked to me on it, and it was nice to see that some people were actually interested in my life when I really wasn't.

_'Just got here in Manhattan. Finished unpacking the glasses and ran to my room. Another argument with my mother over how long we're staying, but what's new? I haven't even had the chance to unpack yet, but I'd better get a move on. It's getting late and I'm tired...Now all I have to do is find the right box for the bed sheet..._

_Peace and love, Girl On The Move' _

The cold air hit my face and I tightened my grip on my cardigan. I had always had trouble sleeping on the first night in a new place. It was so unfamiliar, so many new things to be discovered. So, in an attempt to do something other than lie in bed all night, I'd got up and climbed out of my bedroom window.

Now, I didn't do it so I could fall to my death, I did it because my bedroom window led out to the fire escape. Trust me to pick the bedroom closest to the safest route out of the place. At least I was going to be safe if there was ever a fire within the next few weeks.

I was leaning against the unsafe railings; the ones that felt like they would crumble under my arms if I moved even in the slightest, staring out over the city of Manhattan. It was a pretty decent view. You could see the Hudson River in the moonlight, just past a few extra apartment blocks, but they seemed to be shorter than my floor in my apartment block.

"Trouble sleeping, darling?" I looked straight upwards to see a teen boy staring down at me from the fire escape above. He had icy-blue eyes, even in the dark of night I could them so clearly. He had shaggy black hair, that did fall into his face slightly, with a bright green mohawk sat on top of his head. One word came to mind; delinquent.

A/N: AAAAND! STOP!

LOL!

I quite like this story so far...I actually do have a small idea where I'm taking this too...LOL! I know! But there's a first time for everything ;) hehe!

LOL!

Thank you to;

InstruMental: hehe! I used to move a lot...But that was when I was a baby, baby...Last time I moved was eight years ago...Before that it was something like four and a half years ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Outback-Girl: haha! Thanks :)

Daughter of Nemesis: hehe! Thank you :)

Clarissa: LOL! Glad you are ;) Thanks :)

WHOOP! WHOOP! Reviews...LOL! LOVE YOU ALL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Chapter 3

**Girl On The Move**

**Chapter 3**

"Mom!" Casey cried. "Why do I have to go to school?" She asked. "Why can't you homeschool us like Angelica, huh? I hate starting at a new school ALL the time!"

"School!" My mom commanded, pointing towards the door. Casey groaned, but still slung her backpack over her shoulder and marched from the apartment.

It was the same thing with each time they moved. Casey hated meeting new people; she was bad at it too. She was the sort of person who found it difficult to make friends. She had always been like it. And ever since we moved away from somewhere in Montana, where Casey had actually made friends with our neighbor Angelica, she had always been complaining that she wanted to be homeschooled like Angelica was.

Mom never gave in to her, though. She claimed to never have enough time to keep us both home from school, but I didn't want to be homeschooled. I quite liked going to a normal school and actually acting normal. I even believed, for a while, that I was normal. And then we moved again and I realized that I was never going to be normal.

I climbed onto the bright yellow school bus. The first day at a new school is always the hardest. You don't know anyone. You don't know your way around the school. You don't know any of the new school rules, so you may break a rule on the first day without realizing it. I always worried about the first day, after that I was fine, but that first day is always-ALWAYS-a killer.

The first thing I did was subtly scan the other students on the bus. It was a natural thing to do. I had to see who I had to avoid before I even started the day.

I took my seat towards the back, resting my messenger bag down on the seat beside me. It would have been totally awkward if someone had sat down next to me. I mean, the school bus was not the place to meet people.

"You don't want to sit there." A girl had popped her head over the back of my seat. She had sun-blonde hair and olive green eyes, and the most amazing smile that you could have ever seen.

"Why not?" I asked in reply. It was a bus seat, it was hardly going to be bad luck or haunted.

"That's Duncan's seat." She replied. I gave her a funny look in reply. Duncan's seat?

"It's just a seat; there are plenty of other's." I told her.

"I know, but Duncan sits in that seat every single day an-"

"He's not sitting in it now, is he?"

"No, but that's because he always gets on the bus late." She replied. She did seem pretty interested in keeping me from the wrath of 'Duncan', whoever that was. "You're in for it now..."

I turned my attention to the front of the bus, sure enough there was a teenage boy climbing aboard. Of course, it just had to be the one person I was dreading on seeing again. It was that punk boy who lived in the apartment above me, the one who I'd met last night on the fire escape.

He kept walking up the aisle, headphones plugged into his ears at one end and an iPod at the other. His eye didn't meet mine until he was only a few seats away. They were still the same amazing icy blue color they had been on that night, but now, in the daylight, they looked even icier. Even more amazing than before.

"So, here we are again, Darling." He smirked, unplugging his ear pieces. "And I believe you are in my seat." I raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Your seat?" I asked. "You do not own this seat."

"Oh, I believe I do, Sweetheart." Duncan replied. I rolled my eyes at him, typical guy, thinks he own everything. "I've been sitting in that seat every day since I started middle school."

I rolled my eyes once more. I knew this bus was shared with the middle school kids, also, but that minor story seemed far-fetched. The same seat every single day for the past, what, five years maybe? I doubted he even went to school that many times each year.

"But, since it is you, Dollface, I'll make an exception." Duncan's smirk only grew as I watched his face more and more intently. "For today..."

Duncan walked away, sitting in the seat at the back, in the opposite corner to the one the blonde girl was sat in. I didn't turn to look at either of them, but I knew they were both staring at me as I stared out the window.

The bus moved into motion and I knew the next few weeks were going to be hell from start to finish, and they hadn't even begun yet.

A/N: Sorry for the wait on this...Been stuck for ideas, really...

Yeah...I'm winging it for now...hehehe!

OH! And for anyone who has read my story, Why High School Sucks, I uploaded a oneshot for it yesterday! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!

Thank you to;

InstruMental: hehe! Yep! We're slowly getting to the Drama part for this...If I can find a Drama part to this...LOL! Thank you :)

bella-sk8er: haha! Oh, yes! Duncan is involved ;) Duncan ALWAYS leads to crazy ;) hahaha! LOL! Thanks :)

naturesel54: hehe! Thank you :)

Clarissa: ahaha! If you insist ;) LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: hehe! It wouldn't be a proper story without Duncan in there somewhere ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Destanaa: haha! Sorry it did take so long :) LOL! Ah...Already thinking a few steps ahead I see ;) hehehe! LOL! We'll see...Thanks :)

JippyJars: haha! Aw! Thank you :)

ROCKTHEWORLD300: hehe! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! I like Cliffhangers...LOL! Thank you :)

YAY! REVIEWS! LOL! 9 reviews! =O! Please keep his up people...I LOVE YOU ALL! And I'm getting to know new reviewers too :) YAY! LOL!

I'm currently watching the Karate Kid...Good film so far! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. Chapter 4

**Girl On The Move**

**Chapter 4**

"You must be Courtney Madison." The teacher smiled at me. I smiled back, even if my name was wrong.

My name is Courtney Madison _Taylor_, actually, but everyone just calls me Courtney Madison for some reason. My mom would never say her last name was Taylor, she always goes by her maiden name; Rees. Madison is my middle name, but everyone thinks it's my surname because my mom always writes it down as so on school information and things. It doesn't bother me, I guess. I mean, it's not like I'm ever going to see my dad again, is it?

* * *

><p>I couldn't concentrate on anything in school. I know I should have been able to, unlike everyone else in the class. I mean, they were all chatting away to their friends; I had no one to talk to. No one had decided to sit beside me in any of my classes, but I wasn't shocked. Who would want to be friends with the new girl, right?<p>

It was the same thing with every school I went to. But there was no point arguing with it, it was just a part of my life. It always had been and probably would always be. I knew I'd only be staying in this place for a few weeks, maybe five? I wasn't too sure. It all depends how long my mother decides to stay with whatever man she lands, or has probably already landed.

My mother never wastes any time in finding herself a boyfriend. She usually already has one by the time I get home after school, and I was just about to leave.

The bell rang and I jumped up to quickly catch the bus before it left. I pretty much sprinted out of the school building, slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder.

It was the same yellow bus as I had taken that morning. It was almost empty, only a few people were already sat on it. And none of them paid any attention to me, whet-so-ever. It was if I was invisible or something. Then again, I usually was in new schools.

I decided to sit in the same seat I had that morning, too. It wasn't just to piss Duncan off; it was because I knew no one was going to sit by me. I could live with that. There wasn't much point in making friends; I'd only end up having to leave them in the end. Or in a few short weeks' time.

"So, you're braving another encounter with Duncan Evans, then?" I turned my head to the side to see the blonde girl from that morning popping her head over the back of the seat. "I'm Bridgette, by the way, Bridgette Jones."

"Courtney." I smiled in reply. "Courtney Madison Taylor."

"So, you're new here, right?" I nodded my head. "That's cool." Bridgette smiled even wider, her olive green eyes glowing. "I've been here for the past two and a half years. It gets boring after a while, trust me."

I tried to reply, but Bridgette was a very chatty girl. I liked it. At least I had someone to talk to now.

"So, where are you from?" She asked. I couldn't even answer that one properly, because I had no idea myself.

"I moved here from Connecticut." I replied. That was the truth. Connecticut was the place I had last lived in for three whole weeks. "But, I've moved around too much to tell where I actually come from."

"Wow..." Bridgette replied, quite impressed. "I've never moved anywhere, not even a house. I've lived in the same house since before I was even born. My mom likes it so much that she doesn't want to move out of it. I don't understand why, it's not even that nice of a house. So, where do you live now?"

"I believe that's my seat you're in, sweetheart." That husky voice could only have belonged to one person and one person only.

I turned my head away from Bridgette to look at Duncan. I could see the blonde girl sink back into her own seat at the very sight of the green-haired teen. I smiled up at him, but he didn't seem too happy.

"I don't see your name on it." I replied. Okay, I do have to admit that was a bit childish, but I had nothing else to say to him. I mean, seriously, that had been the first thing that had come to mind.

"Cute and funny." Duncan chuckled under his breath. "And, FYI, Malibu, she lives downtown, the apartment under mine." Duncan the turned and walked to sit in the seat he had sat in that morning, picking the red-headed nerd who was already sitting there up by his collar and tossing him into the aisle.

"What's his problem?" I wondered aloud.

"Duncan thinks he owns the school, and the school bus. He doesn't let anyone get in his way, so he must like you if he's letting you sit in his sacred seat."

As if Duncan liked me. The way he was acting made me sick to my stomach, and that couldn't have been a good thing, could it?

"Malibu?" I questioned Bridgette.

"Duncan thinks that I belong on the beachy places in Florida because I love to surf all the time." Bridgette replied to me. She did seem friendly enough to me. "And there isn't really anywhere for me to surf around here...So..."

I got the point, even if I wasn't paying a lot of attention to her. I was too busy trying to work out what Duncan's deal was. I just had no idea.

A/N: HEY!

Sorry for the wait and sorry if this is rushed! I'm trying to get ready to go over my friend's house for a sleepover for her birthday and...Yeah! Rushed! LOL!

Thank you to;

bella-sk8er: haha! LOL! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: ahaha! Good luck with that ;) LOL! haha! ;) It was Bridgette! LOL! Thanks :)

InstruMental: LOL! haha! I know...its soo childish...I do it all the time! I argue with my brother because we both like to sit in the front of my mom's car...LOL! haha! Maybe...Maybe...LOL! DOTS! LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: haha! Uh...Okay? I never really saw that connection before...LOL! Thanks :)

JippyJars: haha! Thank you :)

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: LOL! This is based off a movie called The Perfect Man :) Thanks :)

Destanaa: haha! I have noticed ;) LOL! Thank you :)

YAY! REVIEWS! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. Chapter 5

_**Girl On The Move**_

_**Chapter 5**_

I couldn't stop thinking of Duncan. I mean, not that I was interested in him at all, but after what Bridgette had said about him never giving that seat up for anyone, why was so different? Did he like me? Of course not. That was a stupid idea and I wished I had never thought of it.

"COURTNEY!" My mom called out. As soon as I entered the apartment she could see me from where she was in the kitchen. She had finished with the boxes now, everything was unpacked and she cooking dinner ready for us.

"Hey." I smiled. She was in an good mood. I knew why. "So." I jumped up on the kitchen counter besides the stover and smiled at her. "What's his name?"

My mother looked shocked as she stopped stirring the mixture and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow, knowing I was right again. She sighed, showing me I was right too.

"Matt." She smiled dreamily. "He works in the same company I applied for today."

"Yeah?" I urged for more details. "And what does he do? How did you meet?" I always asked the same questions, wanting to know every detail of the man before I asked to meet him. "

"Okay, he works at the front desk-"

"He's a secertary?" I asked, cutting across my mother. She slapped my leg disapprovingly.

"No, he works on the front desk." She corrected. Of course, 'works at the fornt desk' was just a non-gay seeming way to say that this man was a secertary. "So, we met as soon as I walked in. He smiled at me, I smiled at him..." She sighed again. "He pointed me in the right direction and then he even wished me luck...Oh, Court!" My mother smiled, looking at me again. "It was love at first sight!"

I smiled. It always made me smile to see my mother so happy. Of course, she was overplaying things as usual. What normal people called being friendly, she called flirting or love at first sight. I don't believe in mushy stuff like that. It belongs in fairybooks, no where else.

The night cold air was as chilly as it had been the night before. I still came and sat out on the fire escape, hoping to get some calm and relaxing time alone. It worked. The noisy city was what always soothed me. I was not a country girl at all. Give me a city anyday of the week and I'll be happy for the day.

"How can you sit around in all this noise?" I recognized the voice instantly.

"Becasue it's calming, Duncan." I replied. He must have been impressed that I knew his name because, even without looking at him, I knew he was smirking his ass off.

"Nah." He disagreed with me, what a shock there. "Can't get any sleep in a place like this, Princess?"

I rolled my eyes, determind to just ignore him. Of course, that didn't really work out too well. I was a talkative person, I just had an urge to keep talking to him. I have no idea why. I mean, I don't even like the boy. He's weird and creepy and stalks me from the fire escape mine.

"Princess?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you're stuck up, a smart-ass and always get your own way." Duncan called back down to me. "You're a Princess."

"I do not always get my own way!" I snapped. "And if you're talking about the bus seat, you can have it back. It smells, anyway..." I muttered the last part, but Duncan must have heard me since he did chuckle a bit. At least I think he heard me.

There was silence for a little while. I soon realized why. As I turned my head to the side, I could see Duncan watching me from the rusted ladder. I rolled my eyes again, picking up my cellphone and moving towards my bedroom window.

"Goodnight, Duncan." I smiled, climbing in through the open part.

"Goodnight, Princess." He replied cockily and mockingly. I should have responded to it, but I was far too tired to do something like that.

I locked up the glass and pulled my peachy curtain across the whole window. I didn't really like the color, and it didn't match my mostly pink room, but they had come with the apartment. And my mom didn't ever spent a lot of time decorating the new places, there was no point. We were usually up and gone by the time we'd got used to the place. Pointless.

I crawled into my bed, pulling the warm covers around me. My mind was racing with a lot of questions, but I just couldn't answer them. I eventually fell off into slumber. However, I had the weirdest of dreams.

It was all dark and gory. It was as if I was in a real life horror movie or something. I woke up in sweats. Turning to look at my alarm clock, I could see it was around three hours before I even had to get up at six for school.

First that came to mind was air. I needed some fresh air. So, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I slipped my feet into the fuzzy white slippers and I grabbed my old faded pink hoodie. It was deifnitely going to be colder outside now than it had been earlier. I needed to keep warm and not catch any illnesses before we moved again. Moving whilst ill was a bad thing, I know from experience.

Unlocking the door, I noticed that the wind had swept my deck chair over. I climbed out and went to rescue it. Bad idea. I could feel someone watching me. Or at least I thought I could feel someone watching me.

I slowly turned my head upwards and, low and behold, Duncan was there. He was asleep. Or dead. Most likely asleep. I could not pass up an opportunity like this one. I mean, it may never have happened again in my entire life. I had to do something.

I have never been one for pranks personally, but Duncan seemed different. I may have only met him just over twenty-four hours ago, but I could tell he was not the sort of person I would usually hang out with at school. Of course, this did mean I was able to relax a little with him.

My brunette hair was getting caught in the wind as I slimbed a few steps up the ladder. Duncan looked so cute in his sleep. WAIT! Sratch that last part. He looked young. Innocent. NOT CUTE!

It didn't matter anyway, I was about to change that.

"OH MY GOD! THE APARMENTS ON FIRE!" I screamed as loud as I could.

Duncan was wide and alert within an instant. Of course, he quickly jumped up, only problem with that is his head hit my jaw and we both cried out in pain.

"Jeez, Princess!" He yelped, rubbing his temples. I kept one hand on my jaw, the other digging my nails into the wood to stop myself from crying in pain. "I'm sorry..." Duncan apologized. I never had Duncan down as an apologetic person. And it wasn't even his fault! "Let's get some ice for that..."

A/N: =O!

Yeah...I'm tired, bored, hungry and needed to update this story...hehehe!

SHIT! I just cracked my jaw bone...FUCK THAT HURTS! Ouch...='(

Thank you to;

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Yeah...I quite like it :) haha! Yeah...Weird...LOL! ahaha! GOOD! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: ahaha! I have no idea why it is called raw sewage ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Clarissa: I am glad you love this story :) LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: LOL! I know how you feel...haha! Yep..It was Harold! LOL! Uh...If I can find a spot for her...I'm not really good at portraying Izzy...LOL! Thanks :)

CynicalSquid: hehe! Thank you, dude! :)

bella-sk8er: Yeah...Freinds are good things to make...LOL! ahaha! Of course Duncan likes Courtney ;) LOL! Duncan ALWAYS like Courtney! ahaha! LOL! Thanks :)

Daughter of Nemesis: LOL! Yep...It is just a seat...haha! Thank you :)

zana: I will :) Don't worry about it :) Thanks :)

JippyJars: ahaha! I love you for reaidng and reviewing it! LOL! ahaha! Yeah...LOL! awww! Thank you soooo much :) Thank you :) A LOT! x)

YAY! REVIEWS! LOL!

Okay...My jaw still hurts...And my dinner's almost ready...HOW AM I GONNA EAT NOW!

Okay...I'm good again...LOL!

PS! Me and spellcheck aint good friends today...SORRY!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. Chapter 6

**Girl On The Move**

**Chapter 6**

I continued to rub my jaw as Duncan got to his feet. I wasn't sure whether or not to follow him. I mean, we had only met the day before and it wasn't as if we were even friends or even anything close to friends. We were neighbours for the following weeks that my mother continued to date this guy she met that day.

"You coming or not, sweetheart?" Duncan asked. I turned to face him and he was already inside the apartment, sticking his head out of the window and onto the fire escape to see if I was following him.

I decided I needed some ice, my jaw was killing me. However, I could have always just gone back down the ladder and got my own ice. So, why did I choose to follow Duncan into his own apartment? Because I am an idiot when I want to be!

It was definitely Duncan's bedroom that we had entered into. The floor was black carpeted and the walls were the exact same colors, though you wouldn't have been able to tell from all of the posters that cluttered the space. I didn't have any posters on my walls, by the time I'd stick them all up, it would be time to tear them down and move again. It was a pointless thing to try.

It was quite a neatly kept room, which was a surprise. There were no piles of dirty clothes scatter over the floor or even anything on the floor. It was if his mother had made him clean up because they had, had guests coming over or something.

Duncan led the two of us out of his room and into the living room. His apartment had the exact same layout as mine, only with the furniture ordered a different way. It was a strange sight to see when I was so used to my apartment now.

The even stranger boy was now standing in the kitchen area of the overly-large room. He had his head in the freezer, searching for some sort of cooling device for my jaw. It was still throbbing in pain, but I was not willing to show I was in any.

Duncan patted the counter beside the cooker, the exact same spot I had sat on in my own apartment when I had gotten home from school. I did as I was told, though, jumping up and letting Duncan fiddle with some stray ice-cubes. He slid them into a clear plastic bag and pressed it to my jawline, which must have been slightly bruised because he pressed it straight to the sore area.

"You should be fine." Duncan told me and I nodded, unsure of how he knew that, but I was not going to question it. He was too busy searching for some aspirin, that I knew because he eventually found it.

"So..." I said, trying to make small talk. "How long have you been living here?"

"Here as in this apartment, "he started stopping to swallow down one tablet, "about three years." He swallowed down the other and poured the rest of the glass of water down the sink. "Here as in Manhattan, about my whole life. I moved here when I was only a few months old."

It was weird about how honest he was being with me. It was as if Duncan Evans was a whole different person away from the crowds of people in school. He was a sensible person. A person I may have actually wanted to be friends with.

"What about you?" He asked, sitting down on the sofa. I walked over and sat down too.

"I have no idea." I answered honestly.

"You don't know where you lived before you moved here?" Duncan looked at me as if I was crazy, probably thinking about how shit my memory must really be if I can't even remember a few days back.

"What I mean is...I have no idea where I'm from." That was the honest answer I could give. "Before here, I was in Connecticut for three weeks, before that it was Nevada and before that somewhere in Toronto up in Canada. I have been moving around my whole life. Every few months, or sometimes weeks, my mom packs up and just ships the three of us out again."

"And what does your dad think about that?"

I froze up. My dad was not a subject I liked to talk or even think about. My father was not a person I wanted to know.

"I-I don't know..." I replied. "I never see him."

Duncan must have sensed that something was wrong. Maybe it was the way my head was now facing the floor or even the way my eyes would not meet his.

"Sorry..." He mumbled. Second apology of the night. "Just when you said three...I thought..."

"Me, my mom and my sister." I corrected him. The conversation was awkward enough. I was quite ready to change it all together, but I thought it was time to learn more about Duncan now.

"What about you and your family?"

Duncan was looking slightly ashamed, his eyes fixated on the electric fireplace that was on the wall. It was not lit, like his mind, but I could tell he was thinking hard about something.

"Well, I live here with my parents." He admitted. "My sister is off at college and I am stuck in High school."

The once tough punk was now looking as if he had a dry lump in his throat. It was as if he was hiding something from me. Like he had committed a murder and was now being interrogated for it.

I wanted to question Duncan a bit further, but I never got the chance. As soon as I moved closer to him on the sofa, the light switched on and we both turned to look at the switch.

Standing there was a woman in her late forties. She had shoulder length blonde hair, pulled back into a low ponytail, and was wrapped up in a think pink dressing gown. She wasn't looking too impressed.

"And what time do you call this?" She asked sternly.

"Uh...Morning?" Duncan replied. Not his smartest move.

"Bed, Duncan Jeremy." The woman commanded. "And you, young lady, should be getting home."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." I shakily replied, getting to my feet. Duncan did the same and the woman turned her back on us both, retreating back to the bedroom underneath my little sister's.

I turned to Duncan, a bit shaken up from that close encounter. He was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. It probably wasn't the best way for me to meet his mother. At least I knew one more thing about him; his middle name is Jeremy. That sort of information may come in handy for future reference.

"Ignore Ma..." Duncan told me. "She gets a bit grouchy after working the night shift and not getting a lot of sleep."

"I heard that!"

I smiled a little, stopping myself from giggling. I was quite happy to stay there and talk to Duncan for the rest of the morning, though that probably wasn't the best of ideas. His mother wanted me gone and I was quite happy to follow her order.

Duncan led me back into his bedroom and back out onto the fire escape. I handed him back the ice and I suddenly felt so awkward around him.

I pulled my own dressing gown tighter around my body as the cold air was sending me chills, but it wasn't very good use as it was very thin itself. I tried not to show my coldness, though Duncan was probably freezing himself.

"I guess I'll see you on the bus." I said, smiling ever so slightly. Neither of us met eye-to-eye. Neither of us wanted to show our insecurity to each other.

"Yeah..." He replied.

After another moment or so of hanging around in silence, I decided it was time to get home. I slowly started my descend down the ladder and soon found myself back on my own level.

"Good night." I heard Duncan calling and replied with the same thing, smiling to myself the whole time.

I slowly climbed back into my bedroom window and crawled into bed, tucking myself up safely. My second night in Manhattan was definitely not the worst.

A/N: YAY! AN UPDATE!

Sorry it took so long! I was away at the weekend, as a few of you may know :) I had a good time and now I am back :) Hopefully I will update ALL of my stories soon, getting myself back into the writing spirit :D

YAY! LOL!

Thank you to i'mSohighIcanHEARheaven and xxRock4eveRxx for asking me to get my ass in gear...In not so many words ;) LOL! But I updated this for you two...And everyone else...hehe!

Thank you to;

Destanaa: haha! Yeah...What is with him? LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: ahaha! It's cool ;) I had a pretty decent Izzy related idea after you said so ;) LOL! ahaha! Thanks :)

Clarissa: haha! I know! LOL! Thank you :)

KlaineLuneville: ahaha! Yeah...My language is TERRIBLE! LOL! It's a bad habit...LOL! Thanks :)

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: =O! LOL! LATE! ahaha! Of course I would never hurt you! WE ARE FRIENDS! LOL! Seriously...I think we're friends and I would NEVER hurt you :D Thank you :)

JippyJars: ahaha! Yeah...I think she may be too ;) LOL! OMG! I SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM TOO! hehe! LOL! Thanks :)

It's pretty late here now...Like...My clock reads...22:40...OMG! LOL! I don't have to be up early in the morning...I may be able to squeeze in another quick update for Just One Kiss and maybe get started on Missing Scenes...Maybe...I dunno yet...LOL!

My fish just had another stupid moment and swam head first into the glass...Idiot...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. Chapter 7

_**Girl On The Move**_

_**Chapter 7**_

I smiled myself to sleep that night. I guess knowing that there was another side to the bad-assed punk was a good thing. Duncan wasn't as dangerous as I had thought he was.

Of course, the night didn't last very long as I did have to be up at six, whih was only two hours after I managed to fall back asleep.

My jaw was still aching when my alarm clock went of. I didn't even have to look in the mirror to know it was bruised. Luckily it was easy enough to cover up with make-up, all I had to do was then pray no one would spot it.

"How do I look?" My mom came running into my room, still smoothing down her gray pencil skirt, just as I finsihed packing up my shoulder bag. She did look quite nice, no doubt to impress that man behind the counter.

"You look fine, mom." I told her, jumping on my bed and pulling my laptop up from the floor. I hadn't updated my blog since I had arrived, I needed to do that before school. It would have been a lot easier.

"You are always on that thing, Courtney Madison." My mother tutted, walking over and picking it up from my lap. I frowned at her, but she didn't seem to care.

Mom was not the sort of person that grounded me all the time or encouraged me to keep my room in such a neat state, but she was still my mom. She still wanted what was best for me and what was best for Casey too. And I loevd her for it.

"Quickly now." She winked. "Don't want to miss the bus."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that I was not going to get my laptop back now. Plus, the bus would be arriving at any moment. I knew I was out of time anyway.

So, I grabbed my bag and belted it out the door without any breakfast. It was the most important meal of the day, but I was in no mood to miss the bus. I was far to tired to walk and like hell mom was going to give me a lift.

Casey had already left, her bus comes ten minutes before mine. Poor children. Then again, the younger the children, the more awake they are in the morning anyway. Casey never complained about having to wake up that extra bit earlier than me, but I knew she was growing ever more tired of doing it.

Luckily the bus hadn't pulled off by the time I got there, but I was in for a shock. Duncan had already got to the bus before me and was happily sat in his seat. His headphones were in and I ould hear the music from the front, but I ignored it. I simply took the seat beside him, mainly because most of the otehr places were full due to the fact there was only one more stop after mine on the way to school.

Duncan turned to face me, his blue eyes glaring directly at me. I showed I wasn't bothered, even though I was dying inside. Even more so as he, in very slow motion, took out his earbuds and gave me a very small smirk.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled lowly, obviosuly trying to intimidate me. I had to admit that it was working.

"I'm sitting in one of the very few remianing seats-"

"Very few." Duncan repeated. "That means there are others."

"And now I'm sat in this one."

A/N: Not the best nor the longest chapter...But it is a chapter! I just wanted to update this for you guys! I want to try and update most of my stories if I can today :)

It's not even 2 PM yet and I have one out of the way! YAY! Only 6 more to go...I think...Boo...

Well, GO will be updated. Just one Kiss will be updated. Missing Scenes will be updated. Those are the deifnite ones! I promise ya'll that!

Okay...Plan for the day! One more update on something or other! Go for a walk! Two more updates when I come back! GOOD PLAN! YAY! LOL!

Thank you to;

Clarissa: I think you mean updated...LOL! Oh well ;) LOL! awww! Thank you soo much! You're awesome too! :D hehe! Oh! Did I mention that I have read upclose and personl? Well I have, and yeah, it's goo :D haha!Thank you :)

KlaineLuneville: Uh...ahaha! Okay, okay...LOL! Yes...Duncney is the best...LOL! Thanks :)

Daughter of Nemesis: Yep! Duncan Jeremy...Oh, I shall try to have fun with that one ;) LOL! ahaha! Thank you :)

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: YAY! We're friends :D hehe! ahaha! That is a VERY long time! LOL! Thanks :)

YAY! REVIEWS! I love you all! :D

hehe!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

No spellcheck was used on this chapter...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. Chapter 8

_**Girl On The Move**_

_**Chapter 8**_

School was actually quite good for a change. I know I move around a lot, but I have always been top of my class. Different teachers have different methods, therefore it was a lot easier for me to pick up on a way I found easiest.

Straight A's on report cards, usually with a comment that started with 'In the short time Courtney has attended out school...'. I was used to it all by the age of sixteen. School was school, I would beat everyone in the class, shocking them all until I left and moved onto the next one, only to repeat it.

Geek. Nerd. Dork. I've heard it all. It doesn't bother me. Petty name calling is something I was not going to retaliate to. Nothing anyone ever did or said would I retaliate to. I was just the new geeky girl in school, it would all soon be another memory and the pain would start again in another High school of mom's choice.

"Okay, Princess." Duncan hissed, blocking my path towards the school exit. "I know what happened last night...May have led you on, BUT-"

"Led me on?" I questioned, resisting the urge I had to gag. "As if! I don't know what I did to make you think I was 'led on' by you, but I can assure you I wasn't."

I tried to push my way past, just wanting to get to the bus before it left without the two of us. Then again, I could live if Duncan missed it, at least there would be no seat arguing for once.

"Then I guess you don't need to sit beside me on the bus anymore." Duncan told me, stepping to the side and stopping me form walking once more.

"Uh...I don't sit beside you; I sit in an empty space which does not have your name marked on it." I retorted, knowing what Duncan was getting at. Whatever his deal with that seat was, I was planning on changing. Someone had to teach this boy that a seat is a seat, no need to cry over it.

"Now, if you excuse me, we'd both better be getting to our bus before it leaves without us."

This time, when I tried to barge past, Duncan let me. I could hear my footsteps echoing down the corridor, shortly followed by his. This was going to be one long day for me.

I managed to get on the bus before Duncan did, snagging the seat in the process. Duncan didn't sit by me. Duncan didn't even attempt to take the seat beside me; he moved to sit on the other row, opposite of my space.

Neither of us talked for the whole journey home. Though it wasn't far to go, it was an awkward silence the whole time. The bus was full of chatter, but the two of us kept turning to look at the other, but every time we got caught, we'd quickly look away.

It was like two small children with a crush on each other, only we weren't small children and we definitely did not have a crush on each other!

The night air was something I craved. It was cooling, it was calming. The view from the fire escape was still as beautiful from the first night, still as breath-taking as the first time I ever set foot on the wooden ledge.

I'd managed to find my own fold-out chair in one of the cardboard boxes we hadn't unpacked yet, it was comfier than the one mom had given me temporarily. I preferred my own chair; I found it a lot easier to concentrate in.

I needed to concentrate. I had a lot of my blog to update, telling all my followers about my journey so far. It had been a few days since my last post, and I had the whole Duncan story to post.

_'Sorry the wait guys, I wanted to give you a quick heads-up this morning, but mom took away my laptop before I had the chance. But I do have a ton to tell you!_

_The first thing is-Mom has found her next target. I haven't met him yet, but he's the secretary, sorry, he's the guy who 'works on the front desk' as my mother keeps telling me to refer to him to, for the new company she's started at. His name's Matt and she seems hooked, but when hasn't she?_

_Next up on the agenda would be a boy called Duncan. He's got green hair and face that could attract a magnet. He lives in the apartment building above me and has a complete obsession with this seat on the school bus. _

_Okay, I have to admit it, I do sort of like him...I mean, not like him, like him...Just...I like his soft side, if you get what I mean. Last night, well, this morning really due to the time being around four AM, we did share a brief moment where we opened up about ourselves. But it was nothing! _

_Duncan went straight back to being a jerk as soon as I saw him today. _

_Oh well...I'll try and keep you as posted as I can, me and my busy life-style keeps me on my toes._

_Peace and love, Girl On The Move.'_

I clicked submit and there was blog, ready and waiting for the world to see.

I decided it was best to not turn off my laptop, but keep it open for me to keep checking back for comments and so-forth. I liked getting comments. People would tell me either how lucky I was to travel the states or how unlucky I was to not know what home felt like.

Bleep!

My whole body jumped. I had fallen asleep on the chair out on the fire escape. It was my own fault, I hadn't had enough sleep the previous night, but that was okay. I could always sleep tonight.

Then I remembered why I had woken. 'Bleep' signaled someone had commented on my blog. It was one reason why I always kept the volume up and the laptop on; I quite liked to know when I had new comments.

But this was a first. I was really regretting reading this comment as soon as I started it,

_'TheMadHDude: Aww...You think I'm a jerk, Princess?' _

A/N: hehehe!

Not that long of a break between the last chapter and this one...Was there? I'm not quite sure...Hopefully not!

And ya'll should be thankful too! I only have time to update one story tonight and I picked this one :D LOL! That does mean no The Last Ending update today guys...So sorry...

OH! And it is a good thing too...I came up with a WICKED! Idea for an epilogue for this story (No...That DOES NOT mean that this story is over...Or even almost over...I have a while to go yet...LOL!) AND i came up with a reason for Duncan to be 'in love' with his bus seat...Okay...I came up with that idea a while ago, but only now have I managed to connect the bus seat to it ;) LOL!

Did anyone else find Courtney's blog to sound like my AN's when I ramble about shizz? I did...

AND OH MY SCARKATINAN GODS! (What? I gotta use that saying at least once today...) WAS THAT REALLY DUNCAN WHO COMMENTED?

LOL!

You know what...I think this may be the first time I updated this story without Just One Kiss...Wow...

hehehe...

I have had a fun day out...I went to the RSPCA and now I want a puppy/kitten more than ever...Stupid parents...One cat and one fish is NEVER enough pets for a girl like me...

AND! I saw two good movie's today...Second was called Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix(Chances are you heard of that one?) and the first one was called You Again...I have NEVER laughed soo hard in my life...I highly recommend it :D

LOL!

Thank you to;

rockerdude9999: haha! EXACTLY! I get too lazy to then reupload it onto Microsoft Word...LOL! I do occasionally use it...LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: haha! It's okay ;) LOL! Hopefully it'll be updated soon :D hehe! LOL! Yes...That is true...I did say that...LOL! Aw! Thanks :)

KlaineLuneville: I did update GO...hehe! Maybe not soon...But it was updated! LOL! Not today though...Sorry on that one...ahaha! It's almost 12:30PM here...hehe! LOL! Yes, yes she does ;) LOL! Oh no! I hope he gets well soon...Thank you :)

Daughter of Nemesis: hehe! Hmm...Yes...Why? LOL! Thanks :)

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Yes...You are right...Spellcheck is easy to use...It would also be a lot easier if I had spellcheck on the writing utensil I write on...Instead, it does not...SO! If I want to use spellcheck, I have to write out the chapter, save it, upload it on Microsoft Word, run spellcheck, save it, open it up back on WordPad, check it's all okay...THEN! I can finally upload it to Fanfiction where I go through the procedure of uploading a new chapter...That is why I don't use spellcheck if I'm too tired or too lazy to do it...But you do make a fair point, Spellcheck is easy to use...LOL! Thank you :)

JippyJars: haha! Yeah...It wasn't really working out for him, was it? LOL! ahaha! Yep! Hard on the outside, soft on the inside...OMG! Duncan's like the piece of chocolate I just ate! LOL! awwww! You are ever so welcome :D I love making people happy, and if writing is keeping everyone happy (Beside my brother...) I SHALL DO IT! LOL! hehe! Aw...Hopefully your life will be a bit more complete now :D hehe! Thanks :)

Liquorice Allsorts: aww! YAY! Glad you like it :D hehe! Ah...We shall see what happens soon enough...LOL! Thank you :)

WHOOP! WHOOP! That is a whole new SEVEN reviews! WHOOP! WHOOP! PARTY OVER HERE!

LOL!

Even at this time at night I feel like jumping around in my room...Not a good idea if you have very little space to walk in, let alone jump in...WHO CARES?

WHOOP! WHOOP!

Thanks for reading, please review :D

Love and Peace, ChloeRhiannonX


	9. Chapter 9

_**Girl On The Move**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"You know, Princess." Because things weren't bad enough for me as it was. "I never would have guessed you thought I was a jerk."

I whipped my head around and upwards. Duncan was sat on the top few steps of the metal staircase, looking down on me. I never, not in a million years, would have ever thought that he would have been one of the people to read my blogs.

My blogs were just my way of sharing my life with the world. It helped me vent, it helped keep me sane. I had never met someone who read my blogs before. Or maybe I had. I never used my real name, I always went by 'Girl On The Move' and most people who ever commented on my blogs had their own nicknames too.

Of course, Duncan, the only boy I have ever met and instantly disliked, had to be the one who broke my running streak of not knowing anyone.

In not knowing anyone, it was easier to express myself. There would be no aftershock questions, and if there were, I didn't have to answer them from the readers.

"Duncan..." I whispered, all the hatred I had ever had for him was slowly leaving my body as I had a very bad feeling.

The green-haired boy descended down the rest of the ladder, resting his feet on my level for a change. That bad feeling escalated, making my stomach turn and the horrible feeling of a lump in my throat ensured.

Then I was over-whelmed with a different feeling. I quickly lifted my balled hand up, punching Duncan straight to the shoulder. I scowled and he raised an eyebrow.

"And what was that for?"

"What was that for?" I repeated, I didn't know he was stupid enough to have to ask. "THAT WAS FOR EVERYTHING!" The anger had built up over the past day or so. "YOU ARE A ASSHOLE, A JERK, A PAIN IN MY FUCKING ASS, DUNCAN JEREMY EVA-"

Smash...That is the only word I can pick to describe the impact. It may have been one way to shut me up, but he hadn't had to have been so abrasive about it.

His lips on mine felt weird at first. It was very unexpected, but with his hands gripping my forearms, I had no choice but to let him keep it going. I did eventually sink into it.

It wasn't my first kiss, oh no, that kiss had been stolen from me during a game of spin the bottle when I was fourteen. Some little geeky boy back in Maine, at least I think it was Maine. I could hardly call that one a kiss though. It was terrible, whilst this one was more...More experienced, to say the least.

Duncan clearly knew what he was doing and he knew I would have tried to pull back too soon. I was very secretly glad he did have such a tight grip on my arms. I was quite liking the kiss, but as all good things in my life, as soon as I start to enjoy it, it stops.

I panted quietly, trying to catch my breath as I stared Duncan square in the eyes. He wiped a small pool of saliva off his lips and smirked as he shook his head and turned to face the floor.

"WAHT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" I screamed. I aimed another punch to his shoulder and it was very successful. I was quite weak or maybe Duncan didn't want to show I had hurt his shoulder badly, either way, he didn't complain or even flinch from my own impact on him.

"I thought it would have been obvious by now, Princess..." His smirk slowly disappeared and he turned and climbed back up the ladder. "We'll talk later." He shouted down to me, but I was still in shock.

Duncan had kissed me.

A/N: It was short...I understand...But I wouldn't dare start on what I have panned for the next chapter in this one...Trust me, the bus seat will be explained next ;) haha! Okay...It's not a laughing matter...I mean it, it may be upsetting...Okay, it's upsetting to me :'( But I have a heart for this sort of thing...

LOL!

Okay, okay...I need to update a lot of things today! Hopefully I'll get it all done :D

Have any of you read my story Take it To Court ? Yeah...I'm gonna discontinue it...I've just stopped any interest I ever had in it...Seriously...

Sorry, guys...

MOVING ON!

Today I plan on updating Girl On The Move(CHECK!), Just One Kiss, The Last Ending, either Missing Scenes or Before the Drama(Both if you're lucky and I have enough time...) and I have a very good surprise regarding an old story of mine ;) hehe!

Thank you to;

Rockerdude999: OMG! Is it weird that the day you posted that review is the day that I actually did see a small bit of that movie? I was sooo gonna watch the whole of it sometime and write a story off it! LOL! Weird…haha! But to answer the question, no…I haven't seen the whole of it…Only the bit when they're in the hotel room and she's being honest about her life with him…Something to do with her dad being a Russian pervert? That's all I caught…LOL! Thank you J

Liquorice Allsorts: haha! Yeah…Maybe that was just a tad bit obvious….Maybe…LOL! Thanks J

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: haha! Awwww! Sooo cute! I wish I had a puppy…Thanks J

Amstar10198: hehe! Awww! I'm so glad you love it :) haha! Noo...I have a lot planned for this story, no rushing this one out ;) LOL! haha! It's okay, I do update this story quite often...I think...LOL! Thank you :)

Icy Icicles: haha! Aww! Thank you ever so much for that :) LOL! haha! Hmm...That is a good point, how did Duncan find out about the blog? LOL! Thanks :)

Daughter of Nemesis: haha! Well, I feel blessed that you are reading my stories at that time in the morning...Thank you ever so much :)

KlaineLuneville: Uh...You mentioned it somewhere...LOL! ahaha! Sounds like fun :) ahaha! Yep! Dunc definitely loves Court...Does Court love Dunc? LOL! Thanks :)

xxRock4eveRxx: haha! Sorry...I am trying to update this one quickly so I don't forget any of the ideas I have for it at the moment ;) LOL! Thank you :)

JippyJars: I know! LOL! =O! Hmm...A little crunchy ;) LOL! Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! NO! Thank you! That is soooo sweet! So, so, SOOO sweet! Thank you! =D I am very happy now...Awwww! Thanks :D

Destanaa: OMSG! HE DID! LOL! haha! Yes...Drama...Hopefully there is some ;) LOL! OMG! That is soo awesome! LOL! Wow...That sounded very sarcastic...But I mean it...LOL! ahaha! Thank you :)

YAY!

What I love most about this story is that I don't even have to ask for a lot of reviews because I know I will always get a lot...I mean it...This story gets a lot of reviews...I love it!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	10. Chapter 10

_**Girl On The Move**_

_**Chapter 10**_

If there was one thing about Duncan that annoyed me, it was the way he thought he could just get away with everything. Then again, there wasn't just one thing that did annoy me about Duncan, there was a whole list full of things I could pick out that Duncan knew drove me crazy, which was why he did it.

Duncan kissed me. I was still in shock over it, but I knew I had to move on. He had then replied to my question with 'I thought it was obvious by now' and that was the problem. Was it really that obvious? Was I just being oblivious to the truth?

Then it hit me. It was like a strong bolt of energy that had come out of nowhere. I knew exactly what I had to do. Duncan had been reading my blogs, what was stopping me from reading his?

"Duncan?" I called out, but no answer came. That was a good sign, which meant that Duncan was inside his apartment, so he couldn't bother me for a while. Hopefully he wouldn't bother me for a while, anyway.

I sat back down in my fold-out chair and pulled my laptop onto my lap. I scrolled down the page and clicked on Duncan's screen name 'TheMadHDude' what sort of name was that? But I went snooping through his page anyway.

Name: Duncan

Screen Name: TheMadHDude

Age: Sixteen.

Living in: Manhattan, New York.

Joined: May 7th 2007

There was nothing out of the ordinary when it came to that, what was out of the ordinary was the photograph Duncan had for his profile ID. It was a picture of him as a child, the only reason I could tell was because of his icy-blue eyes and his shaggy black hair. His little face was lit up with a bright smile, but he wasn't alone in the picture. There was another boy in there with him.

This other boy looked about five or six years older, around just entering his teen years. He looked like Duncan; he looked like Duncan a lot. The only difference between them was this older boy had short, blonde hair that was spiked to a perfect point in an almost Mohawk like way.

I found it very strange about how much they did look like each other. Everything was the same, right down to the icy-blue eye's they shared. They looked cute on Duncan, but they were haunting on the older boy. They weren't exactly bright like Duncan's, they seemed to be...Dead.

I shook the thought from my mind, scrolling down so I couldn't see the picture anymore. But I did come across Duncan's most recent blog entry.

_'Chicks. Chicks are those things that you say 'I think she's hot' to your mates, but always say 'I think you look beautiful' when you come face-to-face with them. _

_Well, that's what I'm like anyway. Why? Because I am. And right now, there is that one girl who is beautiful. Her name is Princess(Not her real name, well done genius!) and she's just moved to my school from some place I have probably never heard of(Sleeping in Geography does have its down points sometimes)._

_I guess I like her, and that has taken a lot of guts for me to admit! But I don't love her. Love leads to heartbreak. Love always leads to heartbreak, you should all know why by now. I mean, I know it's been a few years, but I still think about it. I still think about him.'_

"HIM?" I practically screamed. DUNCAN'S GAY? That was the first thing that came to mind, but then, he said he liked me. That made my insides tighten up in a knot. He liked me? Duncan Evans likes me? In what world was this making sense in because it certainly wasn't mine!

My only bet was to stop reading there and go back to find any older posts on such a thing. Duncan had said it had been a few years since...Whatever had happened, so I might as well have skipped a few more recent posts and gone right to the beginning.

The beginning was always a good place to start, but maybe the end was a good place too. When I had finally gone through all of the posts, I found myself right back to the start; May 7th 2007, with a post called The End.

_'Okay, point one, my name is Duncan. Point two, I am twelve years old. Point three, I hate the world. _

_What would a twelve year old have against the world, you may ask? I have a lot. The world is one reason why I am now heartbroken; the world is now the reason why my life will forever have a gap in it now. _

_Today, May 7th 2007, my brother killed himself._

_Hunter Morgan Evans May 7th 1989-May 7th 2007. _

_He killed himself on his eighteenth birthday because of everything. Because of everyone. _

_My screen name TheMadHDude is in memory of Hunter. My Mad H Dude, the one who was always doing something completely insane and I want to be just like him one day. _

_I came across this site a few days ago and found that a lot of people used it in secretive way to spill out their feelings, so why can't I? This is how I feel, this is what I think. _

_I am hurt. I am hurt. I am hurt. But nothing is going to bring Hunter back to me now. _

_In honor of you big bro, when I get to High school, I will sit in that exact same seat on the bus. It was the one you sat in so you could look up at out apartment and wave me goodbye in the morning. I promise you that I will sit in that spot and look up at the balcony like you did every day._

_Happy eighteenth, my Mad H Dude! You've made it one to remember...'_

My eyes went wide and my throat ran dry. How could I have been so stupid? Of course there had to be some sort of psychological meaning behind it all.

Duncan loved his brother. Duncan looked up to his brother. And then he had killed himself.

I was not feeling so stupid. I was now feeling full of regret and full of anger at myself. I had taken away Duncan's one connection to his brother, and I was never going to be able to forgive myself for that.

A/N: I'm in tears...

Writing Duncan's journal entry...I'M CRYING! Seriously...That was so sad...

You people have no hearts if that didn't touch you...Or maybe my hormones are back to being all over the place again...Whatever it is, IT WAS FREAKIN' SAD!

Wow...I had this idea for a while now and then I managed to connect it to the bus seat then and now we all have an explanation...So what will happen now?

hehehe...

I'm guessing I should alos own up and say that the reaosn why I chose TheMadHDude was because I was thinking of the Mad Hatter when I wrote ot originally...LOL! But I did think of a reason behind it right now!

LOL!

OH! Please go read my new story The Real Baker's Dozen! Please...If you haven't already, that is...Please...I love you...Please...

hahaha! I'm bad at begging...LOL!

Thank you to;

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: No email. I did reply to you on YT a while back and you never replied to me! And I'm never on Twitter...hehe! But I'm fine! You should know I'm not dead if I keep writing! Unless I am writing from beyond the grave...In which case that is SOO AWESOME! LOL! YAY! I'll have to go check her out :) Thank you :)

KlaineLuneville: OMG! YOU ARE SOO LUCKY! IT'S ONLY COME OUT TODAY! OMG! WAS IT GOOD? Lucky...I can't wait to go see it! hehe! LOL! Yeah...Maybe they do...LOL! Awww...That means a lot to me :) hehe! Thanks :)

CynicalSquid: ahahaha! Yep...It was Duncan...LOL! I have no idea why you found that chapter funny...LOL! Thank you :)

Daughter Of Nemesis: Yeah...That is a mystery...LOL! Aww...Duncan has a crush on Courtney...How ever so cute? LOL! Thanks :)

Oh...Four...YAY! Thank you anyway! Four is better than none :D

I love you all soo much :D

Thanks for reading, please review :)

I am proud to say that I used spellcheck!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	11. Chapter 11

_**Girl On The Move**_

_**Chapter 11**_

I climbed aboard the school bus, making no eye contact with anyone. My eyes were kept low, staring down at the floor as I sat near the front of the bus for a change. I didn't even look up to see if Duncan was on the bus yet, but I resumed he was because we pulled away from the stop as soon as I touched down in my seat.

The ride was in silence for me as I reflected over what I had learnt the previous night. I had been thinking about it ever since I had found out. I had retreated to my bedroom, locked the window and drawn my curtains.

I know Duncan had probably been outside for most of the night waiting for me to make an appearance as usual, but I never did. I felt bad for him if he did stay out there for me, but I couldn't face him. If I faced him, I would have broken down into tears right in front of him, and that was not going to happen any time soon.

Okay, I knew I had to face up to Duncan sometime, I mean, we did have classes together, but I would rather it be later rather than sooner. Duncan didn't need to know I had read his blogs, did he?

School passed by in a blur for me, my mind still on Hunter, Poor boy, he had killed himself on his birthday. I could only imagine the horror on tiny Duncan's face as he was told his brother was dead.

Or had been the one to find his brother's body? How had Hunter killed himself? Was it brutally? Was Duncan going to follow in his brother's steps directly to that point to?

My mind was buzzing with questions that I knew I was never going to have an answer to, but I didn't care. More and more questions kept flooding my mind. With every passing one, the worse they got.

"Prince-" I wrapped my arms around Duncan's torso as soon as I saw him by my locker, nuzzling my head into his arm chest. He didn't wrap his arms around me, probably had them in the air to not touch me at all.

"Please don't kill yourself!" I cried.

"Don't-WHAT?"

I quickly opened my tightly squeezed eyes, not having realized what I had said until then. I pushed Duncan away, clearing my throat and smoothing down my clothes to distract myself form looking at him.

"Courtney, what's going on?" Duncan asked.

"I-I..." I sighed, looking down at the floor. "I read your blog..."

"And?" He wasn't getting this.

"I mean," I continued, finally turning to look at him. "I read your first ever blog...A-About Hunter..."

Duncan's face fell flat, his icy-blue eyes losing all life in them as he stared at me in disbelief. Looking directly into his eyes, I could only imagine Hunter again in my mind and that picture I had seen on his profile.

Duncan looked as if his whole world had come crashing down around him, which it practically had. I had now gone and ruined his life even further by bringing it up. All I could do was think of myself as an idiot. An idiot who was set out to destroy a teenage boy who had been quite nice to me. In his own little way, of course, but still nice.

"Duncan...I-I'm so sorry..."

"Just..." But Duncan sighed, lowering his head and pinching the top of his nose. "Forget it. Just forget it, Court." He didn't even look at me as he walked off down the empty hallway.

The two of us had long missed the buss now, but I didn't care. I didn't even want to go home because I lived so close to Duncan. I hated myself. I had ruined everything before it had even begun; all I wanted to do now was hurry up and move again.

A/N: Another short one, I know...I am sooo sorry guys...I keep giving you short chapters...I am sorry!

I really, really, really like this story! I mean it! I want to try and lengthen it out a bit! But at midnight (Yeah, it's midnight as I type this...), my mind isn't at its best...Sorry...

BUT! I think I have a bit of drama going on here, whaddya think? LOL!

I'm also gonna watch The Perfect Man(The movie this is based off) after I upload this, maybe get some ideas...I can already picture a lot of the scenes form it in my head for some unknown reason...But just stills, not actual scenes...Is this normal?

LOL!

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: OMG! I KNOW! It's still making me sad thinking about it now...hehe! Thanks for listing all the songs for me ;) hahaha! Thank you :)

CynicalSquid: Wow...I guess I'll take that as a compliment then...LOL! Thanks :)

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Psh! Who says I'm going to be living with Hades anyway? I could go to Heaven for all we know! Okay...Unlikely...And partying with Beckendorf and Silena sounds like fun...LOL! Good luck with it all :D Thank you :)

Daughter of Nemesis: OMG! I KNOW! Still upset about it now...='(...I know, it is starting to all make sense now...LOL! Thanks :)

JippyJars: haha! Glad you did check your emails :D LOL! Awww! Thank you ever so much! I mean it...You really are too kind to me! hehe! Thank you :D

Destanaa: OMG! I KNOW! I am still soo upset about it now...OMG! I know! But not everyone can have the control, the anchor that me and you have to stop ourselves from doing it...Some people just want a way out...It's sad...Thanks :)

Mechy Boy: Awwww! Thank you ever so much :D Thank you :)

Elisabeth: hehe! Yeah, I do try to keep up with surprises and stuff :D LOL! Was this fast enough? haha! Thanks :)

YAY! REVIEWS! AND NEW REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL EVER SO MUCH! Thank you all :D I love you all...

Okay...I've said that enough times now...

I need to go watch Perfect Man now...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love ChloeRhiannonX


	12. Chapter 12

_**Girl On The Move**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_'How does it always come down to me messing something up? As usual, I over see things and end up digging a deeper hole than usual. I am going to end up just like my mother, I know it! Always running away from my problems, like I am doing now. Instead of sitting out on the fire escape, I am in my bedroom, hoping that Duncan just forgets all about me. That may just be best for everyone now.'_

I closed my laptop, not even in the mood to write a new blog entry. Duncan was still playing on my mind, what had I done? I had ruined a perfectly decent chance at a relationship!

I had never had a relationship before. I never stuck around too long to even get a relationship. I never thought that anyone could fall for someone in such a short amount of time, but Duncan had been different. Duncan had been special. Duncan had been the person I had been waiting for, for as long as I could remember. I just had to go and ruin it for myself.

I couldn't wait for my mom to make her own mistakes when it came to love, at least that way we could move again. I wanted to get as far away from Manhattan as possible. Maybe go somewhere nice, like California or even Washington D.C. I didn't care, as long as we were no longer in Manhattan.

I fell backwards, lying down on my bed with a thump. Life sucked a lot. My life always seemed to suck a lot. Being the new girl was never an easy thing for anyone, but I should have been used to it by now. I wasn't.

"Yeah..." I heard my mother talking; she must have been by my bedroom door for me to have heard her. "Of course," And just to prove me right, she walked in. "I will get it all printed onto the computer when I can." Her goofy smile was wide as she held the cell phone to her ear, no doubt talking to the secretly gay secretary.

"Okay, bye." The smile never left her face as she hung up and pounced onto my bed beside me. "How you doing, Courtney?" She asked. How good it must have felt to be so high up on love, maybe I would never know.

"Was that Matthew?" I asked in a childish way, as if I was the adult and she was the child. Sometimes that was how I felt, as if my mom was more childish than I was. I don't want to sound mean about it, but she was quite immature.

"Yes, it was, mommy." She replied, getting what I meant. Sometimes I also thought she could read my mind, "Do I need to ask your permission before seeing him again?" Her bottom lip was stuck out in a pout and she batted her eyelashes up at me.

I couldn't help but smile, I couldn't help but laugh. I picked up on of my pillows and hit her with it. She started laughing too. That was the good thing about mom, she always laughed. I loved her laugh. I never used to hear a lot of it when I was growing up, but now we have out life some-what settled, we finally had something to smile about.

"So, what's the inside scoop this week?" I asked my mother, trying to me nice and polite. We hardly ever talked about how her day was; it was always about me and Casey. That was another great thing about my mom; she was always putting me and my sister before herself. Not a lot of parents would do that, I was grateful mine did.

"Well..." She sighed. "I have to just generally report on the news of the world right now." Mom didn't seem too happy about that, her voice lowering and her face following. "They aren't sure what position I would be best at, at work, so they're trying to get me to do a bit of everything first."

I nodded, understanding perfectly. Maybe starting a new job was like starting at a new school. You didn't know anyone; you didn't know who you should avoid and who you should suck up to.

"So, how was your day?" She asked. We had decided to keep Matthew an 'off' topic subject. Until mom found out more about him, got him to smile and ask her on a date, he was a closed off deal. We were not to speak of him, but walking purposely into my room whilst on the phone to him was perfectly fine in her books.

"Oh, you know...Just dandy." I replied, the most sarcastic smile on my face I could give.

Mom understood me, which was another good thing. She simply wrapped her arms around my body, hugging me close on the bed and simply replied, "Things get better. They always do."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

We broke apart, both turning over to my window. Duncan was stood there, to both of our shock. He was leaning against the side wall, so we could only see him form the side as he looked out, over the view from the fire escape which I had.

"Maybe things will get better now." Mom told me. "You have a visitor." Because that wasn't obvious.

She got up from the bed, leaving the room to start getting undressed most likely. She was still in her work clothes, not long having gotten in. During the first few weeks, mom always worked late, showing she was a dedicated person to the company.

Of course, this was a downside for me and Casey. We would usually be home alone, her having to sit outside and wait for me as her bus came earlier than mine too.

I always cooked dinner for us, I always made sure that Casey had a bath and was in bed by the time mom was home. She did always stay awake, though, waiting for our mother to come say her goodnights. As mom described it, as soon as Casey felt her lips press against her forehead, she drifted straight off to sleep. Poor thing, she did have a hard life.

I came back from my world, thinking about how much mom worked to keep me and Casey clothed and fed, realizing Duncan was still outside. He hadn't knocked again, but I knew he was waiting for me to answer him. This wasn't going to be good.

A/N: Whoop! Whoop! How was this? Hmmm?

I think it was good...

Oh! Before I forget! I have reached number 100 on the story list! WHOOP! WHOOP! LOL! Yes! That does mean that I am now at 100 stories :) 101 actually ;) hehe!

I am sorry for the long-ish wait...But guess what? If my ideas come quick enough for this story, IT MAY BE UPDATED DAILY! Or at least every two days or so...

Why? You may ask me, that weirdo who hardly ever remembers to update anything these days...

Well, the amazing person who asked, I just finished writing the BIG story!

Yep...For anyone who cares or ever just got annoyed by all the updates...The Going's On series had finished...Awww...I know...I'm sooo sad about it too...hehe!

But you know what that means? I am now only writing two stories!

=O! TWO STORIES? ME? Sounds impossible...BUT IT'S TRUE!

Girl On The Move and The Real Baker's Dozen are my only stories at the moment...

I'm arguing over what story should be next on my writing list...

Truth or Dare (DxC)

Courtney Garcia had it all. The perfect life. At least until one game of Truth or Dare spills out the truth about her...Can Courtney prove herself before the week is up and before she becomes an outcast forever?

The Lost Princess (DxC)

Princess Courtney vanished ten years ago, no trace was ever found. Now, ten years later, two con men are trying to teach a poor, little orphan girl to become the missing Princess to get the gold prize. Little do they know a secret is to be unlocked.

or

The Accidental Love Story (DxB)

The punk and the surfer. Two people who were never meant to be. But when Bridgette saves Duncan's life at the beach one day, he would do anything to repay her. Anything. Post TDI.

Hmmmm...Thoughts? What sounds best? Those are just quick summaries, BTW!

hehe!

But I do need a new story to write...Two isn't a lot of choice for me...BUT! I do have quite a few OneShot ideas floating around here and there...

Thank you to;

Clarissa: hehe! Aww! Thank you :) Glad you loved it :) hahahaha! Awwwww! Thank you ever so much :) That means sooo much to me :D hehe! Thank you :)

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: I know! LOL! =O! GRRRR! LUKE IS MINE! GRRR! hehehe...Thanks :)

xxRock4eveRxx: I know it is...hehe! I know! And now updates will be even quicker than usual! LOL! Thank you :)

Liquorice Allsorts: OMG! I know! Me too! ...LOL! Yeah...I do know ;) hehe! Thanks :)

Daughter of Nemesis: hehe! It's okay :) I am struggling to stay awake myself right now...It's almost 2 AM and I need some sleep...hehe! Its okay, everyone gets tired sometimes! Thank you :)

Elisabeth: Yeah...Sorry for any shortness...I am...Seriously...Sorry...LOL! Thanks :)

JippyJars: Nope...She clearly doesn't...Nope...He probably won't...LOL! ahahaha! Awwww! Thank you ever so much :) LOL! Thank you :)

heartandstar101: hehe! Awww! Glad you do love it...So far at least ;) LOL! Well...Three fourths is better than nothing...LOL! HEY! It's fine! I take criticism well when it's off someone I know only wants to help me...I mean, I've had bad flames in the past, you're nothing like that! AH! I can see what you mean with a slight bit of Courtney OOC-ness...BUT! I do have a reason for that! It's because as she's grown up, all she's seen is her mother moving because of her problems...She pushes them behind her and starts fresh...To me, that would seem like Courtney thinks that is the only way to deal with it; push it behind you, start fresh. It's what she sees her mother, her role model doing all the time...Does that make sense or have I thrown it out there a bit?...hehe! Don't worry...This plot isn't even completed in my head yet...I have the basics, I have the ending...I have nothing else...hehe! So you can only influence me from this point on :D LOL! Like I said, I am fine if you think that something is wrong with the story! I will try and explain why I put it that way...Though, do expect answer to be a lot like 'I dunno, I just did...' Because that is how I usually do things with quick writings like this one...I could never hate! Trust me on that, I don't hate people who wanna help :D hehe! Thanks :)

Dang it...That was a long review reply...LOL!

Awww! You all do say the most sweetest things about me and my story...You don't know how much that means to me in a world I live in where no one cares...Wow...That sounded rather depressing of me...

NICKELBACK MARATHON!

Daddy got me their greatest hit on Saturday night AAAAND I haven't stopped listening to my favorites yet...hehe!

'It's not like you to say sorry; I was waiting on a different story. This time I'm mistaken, For handing you a heart worth breaking. And I've been wrong, I've been down, Been to the bottom of every bottle. These five words in my head, Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"' ~Nickelback, How You Remind Me

Those lines are the sort of thing that just sticks in your head...Get me? LOL!

DxC songfic coming your way with that song too...Keep an eye out...Will probably angsty...

Also wanna tell ya'll that Bad Teacher is FREAKIN EPIC! Whilst Horrible Bosses SUCKS!...Just sayin'…

Thanks for reading, please review :)

SPELLCHECK WILL BE USED TODAY!

It's, like...Past 2 AM now...Count yourselves lucky I'm not as tired as I probably should be...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	13. Chapter 13

**Girl On The Move**

**Chapter 13**

I took in a deep breath as I heard my bedroom door click shut. The last thing I wanted was my mom anywhere near the scene that was about to unfold between me and Duncan.

I slowly got up from my bed, walking over to the window. Duncan was still out there, leaning forward, against the railings that stopped him from falling to his own death. _NO! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT, COURTNEY!_

My head kept on screaming at each other and I was stuck in the middle. I had no idea what to do or what to say, but I still climbed out, onto the fire escape.

I had no idea what I was going to do or what I was going to say, but I felt drawn to go out there and at least be next to Duncan. Maybe as a form of apology. Maybe as a form of friendship, which was something we were both clearly looking for. Just someone who would be there and listen when we talked.

"Hey..." I whispered, moving across the floor so I was stood beside Duncan. We both looked off in opposite directions, neither of us really wanting to face each other.

"Courtney..." Duncan sighed.

"It's okay." I told him, braving it to look at him. Duncan looked like he was in pain, which he was, but he looked like he was physical pain to me. It was as if his heart really was torn in two, not just figuratively.

"You don't have to tell me anything, Duncan." To be honest, the less I knew, the better I felt about it. But, at the same time, the worse I felt about it because I was unable to comfort Duncan.

"Hunter was my best friend..." He whispered. "I-I shouldn't have acted the way I did earlier with you." He sounded very sincere, and though it wasn't an actual apology, I still accepted it. "It's just...When you mentioned it...And told me not to kill myself...It got me too worked up...It got me thinking of Hunter and how...How I had no control over trying to stop him. I was just a stupid kid."

I reached out, hesitating, my hand mid-air, before resting it on Duncan's shoulder. I was sure if he would appreciate it or push me away, but I wanted to try. I wanted Duncan to know that I was there and I was sorry.

"You know..." He sighed again, making me worry. "I started reading your blogs a few years back, when you first starting writing them." I had been thirteen; a year after Duncan had started his own. "I felt...I don't know..." I could tell he was feeling stupid and embarrassed about opening his heart up to me.

"Go on...Tell me, its okay."

"I felt as if...As if you understood me." I looked at Duncan, puzzlement plastered on my face. "I mean...I read about how you always got close to people and then...You had to leave. Just like that." Now I was starting to understand.

Me and Duncan were similar in that perspective. Whilst I got close to a lot of people and then just left, I had millions of minor pains each and every time. Duncan had grown close to Hunter over the twelve years they had been family and then he had felt one big pain. It balanced in thought, but not in reality.

The two of us stood in silence for a while. It wasn't awkward, it was quite comfortable. But then I realized there was something else we needed to discuss and, whilst I didn't want it to be at that moment, we needed to talk about it.

"Duncan..." I whispered again, not sure how he was going to take this next piece of news form me.

"Mmm?" He answered, looking straight across at the view again. It was quite a beautiful view and I could see how anyone could get caught up in it.

"I'm not looking for a relationship." I regretted not holding out longer on that as soon as the words had escaped my lips, but Duncan then chuckled. Not even a laugh, a chuckle. It was almost a manly giggle, which was strange, or at least I thought it was.

"Okay, Princess."

"And I'm not looking for a one night stand, either." I told him, hoping that he hadn't gotten the wrong idea from me.

That Duncan laughed at. He couldn't hold it back any longer, I could tell. He hit his head down onto the railings, laughing as loud as he could. I wasn't seeing what was so funny about it, but clearly he was finding something I had said laughable.

"Okay, Princess." He choked out, still laughing behind the words. It was quite irritating not knowing what he was laughing over, but I didn't want to ask. The last thing I needed was to know what he was laughing at.

"And why do you keep calling me Princess?" I asked instead, though I wasn't sure if Duncan was even going to give me a serious answer on that subject.

He finally stopped laughing, turning to look at me. His eyes danced around in the dark, giving me a good look up and down. I wasn't sure what he was doing, probably still checking me out even after what we had just talked about.

"I call you Princess," Duncan started. "Because I think you're a spoilt brat." I rolled my eyes. Of course he thought something as ridiculous as that. I wasn't a spoilt brat; I worked for everything I had.

Duncan's smirked dropped from his face, as if he was now thinking about something serious.

"I also call you Princess because every Princess is a damsel in distress, all in need of saving. And you, Courtney, are in some desperate need of saving."

* * *

><p><em>'You know what, guys? Scratch out the whole of that last part. Maybe I do mess things up sometimes, but karma balances out. Things always go back to normal afterwards, maybe not as soon as you all hope, but it does work out in the end for everyone. <em>

_Love and Peace, Girl On The Move'_

* * *

><p>AN: I would just like to say that, that last line of Duncan's is exactly why I believe he calls her Princess.

'All Princess' are a damsel in distress, all in need of saving. And Courtney is in some _desperate_ need of saving.' Lucky for her, Duncan is there to save her :)

OMG!

Hey guys! Chloe here! Great news! They're turning my favorite book into a movie and Selena Gomez is rumoured to be the main character, AAAAHHH! Sorry...I LOVE this book, it's called Thirteen Reason's why by Jay Asher and Selena Gomez is one of my all time favorite singers! AAAAAHHH! I AM HAPPY AND SOOO EXCITED! AAAAAHHH!

Another short-ish chapter...Sorry...It's early...Okay...It's 1:12 PM...BUT I'M TIRED!

SHIT! I wrote this, like, TWO HOURS AGO! And totally forgot about it...SHIT!

hehe...I woke at 10-ish this morning thinking it was this time...I am sooo lazy...

hehe!

SORRY FOR NO UPDATE YESTERDAY! I was gonna write an update! I SWEAR I WAS! But, by the time I got around to it, I was too tired! Sorry...

But I'm updating now! This is the first thing I have written all day...Feel special!

LOL!

Get washed up singers writing all my songs...WHOOP! WHOOP! NICKELBACK FTW! 3

LOL!

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: Uh-oh indeed...LOL! Thank you :)

CynicalSquid: hehe! I know you care! Thank you ever so very much for caring! :D I was just in a minor depressing mood yesterday...Sorry for being a downer...LOL! hehe! Yeah...You say dude a lot...It's okay! I like the word dude...It's what I call my brother and scream at my mother when she says something stupid...LOL! Thanks :)

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: hahaha! Darn it...I like Nico...LOL! But unless you're secretly 70 years old, I wouldn't say he's a year older than you ;) LOL! Nico was around during World War 2 LOL! ahaha! I told you this before! I can't read your blog! It says I need to download it and I am running out of room on my laptop as it is! Sorry...Otherwise you know that I would! hahaha! ACTUALLY! I only have memory of having called Courtney Garcia ONCE! In a story! And that was The Runaway Returns/ Why High School Sucks! AND! We hardly ever heard it being used because it was mostly all around the Evers! And Garcia is actually Mexican/ Hispanic too! hehe! Sorry...That sounded bitchy...I didn't mean for it to be! Sorry...Thank you :)

Elisabeth: haha! UPDATE! LOL! There shouldn't be too long of a waiting period between chapters anymore, so no need to worry about that ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Daughter of Nemesis: hehehe...LOL! Yes...You will definitely have to wait and find out now! LOL! hahaha! Thank you :)

Clarissa: hehe! LOL! I hope it's got a lot of drama in it ;) LOL! Okay :) I'll send her a message for ya now :) Thanks :)

Erra Fawkes 13: Yeah...I still feel upset when I write about Hunter...hehe! No. No. 3. Maybe. 10. LOL! Harry potter-I'd say Hunter was a Ravenclaw...No! I change my mind! He'd be a Gryffindor because, despite the fact that he killed himself, he was brave enough to last as long as he did through all the torture. Percy Jackson-Nah! Hades got nothing on Hunter ;) LOL! Hunger Games-Okay...I'll be honest and say that I have never read Hunger Games, though I really wanna! I took a guess that districts were to do with it and came across a list of what they all are...Number 3 is peacemakers, right? If not...He belongs to peacemakers and anyone like that...Twilight-I'm not too sure about that...I personally like the films, but want to the burn the books! Toes-I am assuming he has all of the recommended number people intend to need...LOL! Thank you :)

ahahaha!

You guys...I love you all! You make me smile and you make laugh sooo much! I love you all!

hehe!

Every day I'm shuffling...PARTY ROCKERS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT!

Loving this song...LOL!

OH! I'll probably write Truth or Dare...I'm not entirely sure on it YET! But I may...DON'T WORRY! All of the stories will be written at some time or another! Like, when I finish this story, I'll write one and when I finish...Okay, I can't say when I finish Real Baker's Dozen because I'm gonna write a sequel to that...BUT AFTER THAT! I will...

I'm trying to not write too many stories at once...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love and Peace, ChloeRhiannonX


	14. Chapter 14

**Girl On The Move**

**Chapter 14**

_'Sometimes, things happen and you don't notice it at first. Then, one day, you stop and think and realize that something is different. I'm like that a lot. I get so caught up in the moment; I don't realize anything that goes on around me. _

_Soon, moments turn to minutes, minutes turn hours, hours turn to days, days turn to week and you realize that you have been living in far too many moments to count. _

_Two weeks. I moved to Manhattan two weeks ago today. How has time gone by so fast? How has my mom still not got a date with Matt yet? But I can't complain about that. If my mom doesn't get a date, we don't have to move quite as fast._

_And, I do have to admit, I'm starting to like it here.'_

"That wouldn't have anything to do with me, now, would it Princess?" I turned around as fast I could, practically jumping out of my skin as Duncan whispered in my ear.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" I screamed. Yes, he had been in my bedroom before, but it was usually with my permission.

"Your window was open." He said, gesturing to the open window that led out to the fire escape. I really did have to start locking that when I was busy. Duncan did have full access to my bedroom otherwise.

I turned back to my laptop. It was sitting on my desk now. Mom had finally agreed to get me one because the High school in Manhattan was giving me a lot more work than any of the others I had attended.

_'And now, my amazing readers, I must go. That annoying guy from upstairs-Yes, TheMadHDude, I'm talking about you- is here.'_

"What do you want, Duncan?" I asked, refusing to look at him this time. "Hello?" I spun around to find myself alone once again; obviously he had gotten the message. And then I discovered my bedroom door was now open.

This wasn't going to end well.

"Duncan!" I hissed, spotting him taking a peek out of the living room window. He was so nosy, it was unbelievable! "What are you doing?"

"Nothing..." He sighed, throwing himself down onto the sofa now. He was looking rather depressed and sorry for himself, so I just rolled my eyes.

He reached up with his hands, signaling he wanted to hold mine. It was sort of a thing that the two of us hat into our systems. We weren't dating, but we held hands, we cuddled, we helped each other out. It was a bit more than friendship, but not quite a relationship. Or friends with benefits!

I sighed myself, reaching out and taking Duncan's hands. His pity soon turned into his lawful smirk, pulling me down to his kevel, literally! I landed on top of him on the sofa.

Naturally, things could only get worse for me form that moment on.

As me and Duncan laid on the sofa, our faces connected directly, my mom had to walk through the door, and not alone, either.

"Oh, I see you two want to be alone."

I quickly jumped up from where I was previously situated. My mom and a man I had never set eyes on before were stood in the doorway, both smiling at us.

"T-This isn't what it l-looks like!" I quickly shouted, stumbling over my own words as I tried to clear up the situation. Duncan wasn't exactly helping me, either, as he just sat up and kept on smirking at me.

"Courtney, this is Matt." My mom smiled wide, her eyes flashing me a funny look as she gestured to the man by her. "Matt, this is my eldest daughter Courtney and her boyfriend Duncan-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I quickly hissed at my mother, before my face softened and I turned to Matt. "He's not my boyfriend."

Matt was actually quite good looking, so I couldn't fault my mother's taste on this one. He was quite tall, around six feet. His hair was black, not shaggy, but not short either. It fell down over his forehead, but not into his beautiful blue eyes. They were dark, very dark blue.

He was still wearing his work uniform; plain black pants and a plain white shirt with his name badge attached over his heart.

"It was nice to meet you, Matt." I smiled. "But I should be making sure Duncan gets home safely." I turned back to the green-haired punk, the boy who I was despising so much right now, and pointed towards my bedroom, "Home."

The two of us marched back to my bedroom, but not before I heard Matt ask, "He lives in her bedroom?" I am an idiot, but hopefully my mother explained it to him correctly.

Sure, I liked Duncan. Duncan was the closest thing I had ever had to a friend, I didn't want to blow it with him and lose out on my only chance at fitting in. Then again, fitting in was never high on my priority list.

"Did you come here for a reason, Duncan?" I asked as the two of us climbed through my window and out to the fire escape. "Or do you just like to break in and annoy?"

"A bit of both, I guess." Duncan shrugged it off like it was nothing, like he usually did. Duncan never mused over something for long.

I liked seriousness, Duncan didn't. I gave straight answers, Duncan didn't. I liked asking before entering someone's house, Duncan didn't. We were opposites in every aspect imaginable, so why did I still stick around him?

"And what was the reason?" I asked, folding out my chair and falling into it. Duncan took a seat on the ladder that led up to his apartment, throwing his arms wide and resting his head on the step above.

"I was bored..." He breathed out heavily and I rolled my eyes. Boredom was not a suitable answer in my books.

* * *

><p><em>'I met Matt today. TheMadHDude ruined it for me, shocker there. But he was nice to me, really nice to me. He didn't seem too fussed over the fact that he had caught me and Duncan face-to-face, me lying on top of him on the sofa. <em>

_His first impression of me had not been a good one, let's just go with that.'_

* * *

><p>"So, Matt." Casey spoke up, swallowing down a lump of pizza. My mom was not the best cook in the world, so we ordered pizza instead. "How old are you?"<p>

The three of us laughed at her, she was only young, she wouldn't have understood. Actually, I'm not so sure I understood, but I just laughed along with it like I did. I wanted to make a good second impression with Matt, especially since the first one didn't go too well.

"I'm thirty-seven." Matt replied confidently. He was really nice to me and Casey, I liked that about him. He didn't seem to be trying, it was just natural.

"Oh, that makes you two years younger than mom."

"Casey!" Mom shouted, but she was giggling about it as she choked on her own pizza slice.

* * *

><p><em>'The night turned out unexpectly well. It turns out that moms car had broken down and Matt had given her a lift home. She had asked if he wanted to join us for dinner and she refused to say no for an answer. <em>

_I'm quite glad that I finally did get to meet him, I really hope that Matt does ask mom out on a date soon._

_Oh well, time for bed for me. It's getting late, almost two AM now. Wow. I don't have school due to the fact it is now Saturday, but I'm getting tired. _

_Peace and love, Girl On The Move.'_

* * *

><p>AN: hehe...Sorry for the wait...AGAIN! GAH!

But I promise you that I did start writing this yesterday, but I'm just sooo busy right now!

Saturday=BIRTHDAY! WHOOP! WHOOP!

Okay...I'm not actually that excited about it...

Monday=College...Whoo...

That I am definitely not excited for...

It's my cousin's birthday today...He just turned 3...So; I had to visit him this morning...Sooooooo much fun...hehehe! Though I think I fell asleep in a tent with a wasp and a grass hopper -_- LOL!

Is it weird if I hate flies but I will happily lie in a tent with a wasp? haha!

_'And it's cruel if you say that you'll go all the way, but then you change your mind, how could you do this to me? It's just so unkind...'_

hehe! I love Busted! LOL!

Quickly reading this...I should probably rewrite it...I culd do A LOT better...But I really just wanna update Baker's Dozen next and then get started on a oneshot :) That sound fair to you guys?

Do you guys like the way I did Courtney's blog in this one? At the beginning she was writing it and then it was just little bits in between each bit...Or do you prefer it the way I was doing it before?

Thank you to;

IAmBeingMe: hehe! Me too! LOL! Thank you :)

Daughter of Nemesis: haha! Yep...Knight in shining armor (Yeah, you spelt it right ;) LOL!)...I just don't think she realizes it yet ;) LOL! Thanks :)

KlaineLuneville: Yeah...I used to be like that...But, in the end, I'd just update the ones I liked the best and left all the others to fall behind...So now I just concentrate on the stories I like to write and keep the overall number to a minimum ;) LOL! Yeah...Poor Duncan...Thank you :)

CynicalSquid: hahaha! WHOOP! WHOOP! Best song to dance around your room to ;) LOL! Aww! Glad you love them both ;) LOL! ahaha! Thanks :)

Elisabeth: Awwwww! That means sooo much to me...Thank you ever so very much! hehe! It's my pleasure :) Thank you :)

Clarissa: LOL! Gooooood :D haha! No problamo ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Destanaa: haha! Duncan and Courtney are ties for first for me ;) Always have been always will be...Though Izzy comes in a very close second ;) LOL! You should start your own blog! ...I don't have a blog...I have an online diary I ramble into when I'm pissed off...Not really the same thing...LOL! haha! I sooo know how you feel...But everyone has to kiss a few frogs first ;) LOL! ahahaha! Good luck with your competition! Thank you :)

Marney: Hey! Nice to meet you :) Uh...Okay...If that's how you feel...LOL! Awwwwwwwwww! Aw! Aw! Aw! Awwwwwwwwwwww! That means soooooo much to me! Thank you ever so very much! Seriously! Thank you! Yeah...My chapters do get quite short sometimes...But that's either because I run out of what to write or I don't want to continue writing because it may run into the next chapter...hehe! But...WOW! Thank you ever so very much! Thanks :)

Erra Fawkes 13: haha! WHOOP! WHOOP! Go my guessing skills! LOL! haha! I know! I can't find the books ANYWHERE! I will find them eventually! But I wanna watch the movie when it comes out! haha! Uh...I really don't know where I get a lot of my ideas from...I guess the fact that about five or six weren't actually written by me...And my sister used to help me a lot before...We don't talk anymore...And a lot of the stories were for the same thing...I like writing sequels...LOL! A lot of spare time also comes in handy...But my updates may actually not be as frequent for a little while, starting Monday...School sucks...hehe! Yeah...I'm just an overly emotional teenager...I cry at pretty much ANYTHING these days! I never used to though...LOL! Uh...I guess I prefer Duncan and Courtney, I just find them easier to write about...But I'm not against DxG. I like DxG. I ship DxG! But I think I do prefer DxC...hehe! Thank you :)

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: haha! Yeah...I only got this laptop for Christmas...Don't be expecting me to be getting a new one soon ;) LOL! OH NOW! (Shit...That was really Welshy...) I HAVE READ YOUR BLOG! I EVEN COMMENTED ON THE BLOG POST ABOUT THIS STORY! And I got Skype for you too! THE THING I DO TO KEEP YOU HAPPY! ahaha! Joke, Joke...Okay, well, I did get Skype and I did comment on your blog...LOL! Are you still using a Piano as a prompt? Or am I just gonna have to wait until Saturday? LOL! Yep...You can keep Nico...LOL! And I never said it wasn't! I said it is ALSO Mexican/ Hispanic! hehe! Thanks :)

RRsabi: hehe! Thank you :)

OMG! 100 REVIEWS! AHHHH! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! Like...Seriously...I do...hehe!

LOL!

WAAAAHHH! I GOT NEW REVIEWERS TOO! AAAAHHHH! Getting new reviewers makes me happy...LOL! NOT THAT THE PEOPLE WHO I'VE KNOWN SINCE THE DAWN OF MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT DON'T MAKE ME HAPPY TOO! Because I love you all sooo very much :D

Girl On The Move-18,501 words-13 chapters-100 reviews-3,683 hits- featured in 1 community-13 favorites-16 alerts

I call that a dang good story :D

...Dang...Really? Did I HAVE to say dang?

DORK!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

TWENTY DAYS UNTIL GLEE!

And twenty days until Aaron's birthday...I need to get him something...Shit...What do you buy a 17 year old dude for his birthday?

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	15. Chapter 15

**Girl On The Move **

**Chapter 15**

"Soooo." I smile subtly as I leaned across the kitchen counter, gazing up at my mother interested eyes. "When are you going to see Matt again?" It was her day off, so I had to ask.

I really liked Matt, he hadn't been what I was expecting him to be. He was kind-faced and good-hearted. There was nothing else you could ask for from him. He looked like he would treat my mother well and he liked to laugh and joke about with Casey. To me, he was perfect.

"He's picking me up in the morning, so we can go get my car from the garage." After the break down the day before, it had been towed back to a garage and worked on a course of two nights for some reaosn. I have never been very technical about cars or what-not, so I didn't have the slightest clue.

However, this did mean that if I wanted to go anywhere, I was going to have to walk. Though, I wasn't quite sure where I would go as I had restricted myself to the school bus, school and the apartment for the past two weeks. I hadn't really had a chance to go out and visit any place, though I wouldn't even know where to begin.

"Oh, and Casey is at a friends house for the night" Yes, my baby sister was always the one to make friends at school. She probably already had a gang around her, probably hoping that she would never have to move away again.

It was almost five-thrity now. The night was starting to draw in on us once more, only making it one more day that I had watsed in a place I may never see again. It wasn't official that we were moving again, but the chances were that we eventually would, no matter how nice Matt was.

"So, you have the place to yourself tomorrow" She gave me a wink and my face probably flushed bright red. I could feel my cheeks burning, no doubt my mother noticed it too.

The chances were that Duncan was going to come over as he came over every day, for the most part. Sometimes we would just sit on the fire escape of one of our floors or sometimes on our own fire escapes, just talking back and forth.

If we had the place to ourselves, I wasn't even going to question what my mother had in mind! I simply rolled my eyes at her and left the room, returning back to my safe haven.

I walked in, picking up the end of my duvet and making my bed the way it was supposed to be made. My mother never made her own bed, so where did I get such a good sense of clenliness? Some people swore I had OCD. It's a mental disorder in which you like everything being clean, like me.

"BOO!" I jumped out of my wits, hopping up on the bed as I turned around to face my attacker. Of course, only one person it could be; Duncan.

But I had been facing the window. I would have seen him coming in. In the heat of my confusion and his smirking, I turn back to see the window already wide open. I hadn't even noticed before. He clearly must have snuck in, hid and waited for me. It's times like this that I hate him.

"Come on." He says, holding his hand up to me. I don't take it at first, still looking at him with my puzled expression on my face. I wasn't quite sure if he meant it as in 'get off the bed' or if he meant it as in 'we're going back onto the fire escape to get some privacy'.

I jumped down from my bed by myself, only to have Duncan stick his hand in mine and drag me off towards the fire escape. I should have known it was the second one. He never like sticking around in my room for long, maybe because the pink and girliness of it all may bring down hi image. Or so I could imagine.

But Duncan stay on my fire escape, he climbed up the rusting ladder to his own, calling for me to follow him. I did, not paying a lot of attention, just climbing up the ladder. But when I read his fire escape, I notice he;s not there.

I go to look at the window, but I can hear my name being called, _"Courtney." _Looking upwards, instantly knowing where the voice is coming from, I see Duncan now hovering over the next fire escape above his own.

"What are you doing?" I hiss at him, knowing he'd get in trouble for being up there. It may have been a fire escape, but it was still part of someone's home.

"Come on." He repeated, turning away. I could hear the noise and feel the shaking; he was climbing up the next ladder too.

I looked around frantically, hoping no one was watching me as I shakily climbed up the ladder. I kept on climbing. I kept going on up, hoping to catch up to Duncan, but we was far out of sight. It wasn't like we had a long wa to climb, around ten sets of ladders above Duncan's. It was a good thing that our apartment block was't as tall as some of the others.

I lived on the eleventh floor, Duncan on the twelth. That meant that Duncan was planning on going straight back up, all the way to the top as there was only around twenty-two floors anyway.

I never thought it was going to end, not even botheirng to look up anymore. I just kept on climbing, until a hand stuck itself our in fornt of me. I almost fell back down, but I managed to not lose my footing or my grip. Looking up, I found the hand attached to Duncan. He was staring down at me with serious eyes, but I still didn't take his hand. I preferred to climb up by myself.

I swung my body over the top of the ladder, making sure I was securly on the roof before getting to my feet. I was too busy trying to make myself look presentable in my pajamas that I hadn't even bothered to take off from the night before.

My vision was obstructed by a pair of warm hnds flying over my hands. I froze on the spot, parying that it was Duncan. "So, you followed me then, princess." Yes, it was definitely Duncan.

* * *

><p><em>'Well, guys...What can I say? Today I learnt a valuble lesson'<em>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Court." My supposed friend whispered in my ear. "I have something to show you."<p>

* * *

><p><em>'The things you expect the least, always take your breath away when they arrive...'<em>

* * *

><p>I could feel Duncan pushing me forward, but not forcefully. I smile, hoping he couldn't see. Well, he was behind me, so I assumed he couldn't. I held my hands out for good measure, hoping that Duncan didn't push me over the edge or something. Though, I did see that as one of the possibilites.<p>

"Ready?" Ready for what? But I didn't question Duncan allowed, only repated his words to show that I was. And I was. I could that underneath my fingers was a cocrete wall of some sort, most likely the barrier that stopped people from falling off the roof of the apartment building. Other than that, I had no clues.

At least, I had no clues until Duncan rmoved his hands from my face. At first, my vision was slightly blurred from where his hands had forced my eyeslids shut and as my pupils dilated back to their normal size, I could hardly see a thing. But then I saw it.

The whole of Manhattan was at my finger tips as I looked at the view I could see form the top of the apartment building. The view was a lot better than the one on from my fire escape.

But, the best part of it? The sunset. It casted an orange and yellow glow across the whole state of Manhattan. It was beautiful, breath taking. I had never seen anything so amazing in my life.

"Hunter brought me up here before..." I could hear Duncan mumbling beside me. "I promise him I would only ever come up here if I felt necesary to escape." I wasn't understanding why Duncan was sharing this information with me at first. "And I still do need to escape, Courtney, but I want to escape with you." And then I understood.

We may not have been facing each other and I may not have said anything in rpely, but we both understood. I felt Duncan's hand brush against mine, so I grabbed it, finally taking it in my own. It was just the perfect setting. Almost too perfect, but I never questioned it as the two of us silently watched the sun fall down behind the city.

* * *

><p><em>'And that, my lovely readers, is what happens when you try something new. I made a new friend, one I will keep with me for life, and I got to experience...Well, THAT! It was perfect.<em>

_I wish I could share the exact moment with you guys, but it's sort of something that only me and Duncan share now. And Hunter, of course. _

_Well, the sun has set now and the end of yet another Manhattan day has drawn on me._

_Peace and Love, Girl On The Move.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Not as long as some past chapters...But good, no?

At least it is an update...I apologize for no updates in a while...Busy, busy, busy! That's me...

College started on Monday...Bad days this week...Caught up in Hunger Games...Emotional breakdown...And there is only cure for an emotionl breakdown for me...Writing. So we have this. I wanted it to be calm and peaceful...I wanted something to relax the characters as it relaxed me writing it...My head is now thinking some-what straight.

You know...It's been a while since I did this. I just sat on my bed, laptop on my lap, headphones in my ears and music playing to help inspire to keep on writing. The first time in ages...It feels good. I should do this more often.

HUNGER GAMES!

That is what we are now discussing...Ever read the books? GREAT! We're on the same level...LOL! I finished all three books now! It took me four days to read the first and around four hours each to read the other two...Uh...How does that happen? Oh yeah...BUSY SCHEDULE! I mean...We did all know that me starting college was going to disrupt our constant updating, right? And I was in need of a break, right? Well...I took a short one now...

BACK TO THE BOOKS!

They were EPIC! I loved them, I really did! hehe! If you haven't read them, I do recommend them. All three have now been placed at the top of my favorite book list. I do not regret buying or reaidng them...Though I do have one regret...

I have two types of daydreaming in my life!

1) Dryly.

2) Inspirationally.

If I daydream inspirationally, then I daydream when listening to music...Reading a book...Writing...Things like that. I will always go off into a daydream about what I see it being in my eyes.

If I daydream dryly...It basically means I just daydreaming of my own accord, sort of. I just...Start daydreaming...

Usually, I daydream dryly about my fantasy world that I created around two years ago now...But, ever since starting to read the Hunger Games, I can't daydream dryly about my world, only about the books. It's weird...I've only ever got memories of daydreaming about my world...But now the Hunger Games has taken that over...

Thank you to;

RRsabi: hehe! Thank you :)

CynicalSquid: haha! Aww! Thanks :) LOL! =O! I love sleeping in tents! ...Okay, I haven't slept in a lot of tents...One in one friends garden(for two nights), one in anothers (one night) and one during D of E(that was twice...) hehe! But tents are wicked things! LOL! haha! That's fine ;) Still only seventeen here, mind ;) LOL! haha! I'mma dork! It's okay to be one! LOL! I KNOW! ONLY 10 DAYS LEFT NOW! hehe! Thanks :)

KlaineLuneville: haha! Sorry...Updates are not my strong point right now...hehe! YEP! I GOT THE REVIEW PRESENT! Thank you so much! It means a lot to me to know that you would actually want to come spend some time with me and Aaron in Wales ;) LOL! hahaha! Thank you :)

JippyJars: Awww! Thank you soo much! Your reviews always make my heart melt...You ALWAYS say the nicest things ALL the time! hehe! It's fine if you haven't read Baker Dozen...Not a lot of people actually have...LOL! But that's fine :D haha! Hmm...A giftcard would work...Okay, maybe not...LOL! But the suggestion was appreictaed :D Thank you! PSH! A _little _moody? hahaha! Awww! Thank you!...I didn't even know I was that funny...Okay...I'm probably not...LOL! OMSG! OMSG! OMSG! Thank you!

Daughter of Nemesis: hahaha! NOPE! Not yet ;) LOL! Hmmm...Good question, what would of happened? LOL! Thanks :)

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: hahaha! I LOVE the fic you wrote me! Thank you so much for that :D Bleh...I have NO idea what to get him...hehe! Thank you :)

mr. anoymous: They aren't ALWAYS short..Just lack of time, tiredness and boredom...Sometimes I don't want to overrun chapters and sometimes I can't get them too long...Thanks :)

xxRock4eveRxx: haha! Yeah...I can the dilema when it comes to asking you for 17 bday suggestions ;) LOL! Don't worry about it...I'll think of something...LOL! Thank you :)

YAY! 9 reviews! =O!

hehe! Thank you all!

OH! I've written two oneshots since I last updated...One is called When a Host Loves a Contestant the other is called Her Eyes :D Please check them out if you can and haven't already :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Just warning you that it is 1:04 AM, this was not spellchecked and Hunger Games are on my mind.

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	16. Chapter 16

_**Girl On The Move**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_'I'm worried. I know, I know, you guys think that I worry a lot anyway, but this time I really am worried. We have been here in Manhattan for four weeks now. That's one whole month! I'm scared to think that we've become too settled. Daily routines have kicked in. Casey has made a whole group of friends. Mom is still chasing after Matt. Maybe things are settling down? Or maybe not! I hope they are. Why? Because we're all so deep into things this time that...That I hope we don't have to leave' _

"Mom!" I called from my bedroom. "MOM!" I called even louder when she refused to reply. "MOM! ARE YOU OUT OF THE SHOWER YET?" Still no reply.

Groaning under my breath, I turned around on my chair, knowing I had to go track her down myself. She may have still very well been in the shower, but I had a feeling that she wasn't. I knew she would have already been in her room, angrily go through her wardrobe.

I was right.

Leaning myself against the doorframe, I watched as my mother went through every dress she owned. It was her regular routine to go through before a date. Of course, Matt wasn't fully aware it was a date. He had asked her if the three of us had wanted to go out for dinner tonight as a thank you for dinner the other night, but my mother had insisted that Casey was never well behaved in fancy restaurants and she would have hated to embarrass him. That was a lie. She just wanted the two to be alone together.

"Mom, calm down." I smiled, walking forward and scanning the possible list of dresses she had out on her bed. They were all very pretty, all very perfect, but I wasn't sure if they were ones I would pick out for a first date.

"Oh, Court." She sighed, flopping down in the empty space that was now on her bed as I placed all of the dresses back in their rightful places, "What am I going to do?"

"Your make-up." I replied, tossing her the small purple case and pointing towards the bathroom. She rolled her eyes and I knew that wasn't what she had meant. But I needed her to at least try and go on a first date with Matt. I liked him. I thought he could work very well as a reason for us to stay in Manhattan.

Okay, so I was never very fussed on Manhattan as a whole. I complained about it enough time in a day. But there was just something about it that made me never want to leave. If it was Duncan, Matt or just the fact I never wanted to see cardboard boxes fill up my empty bedroom again, I still wanted to stay.

"Oh God, Courtney..." My mother sighed, flopping down on the bed. Her make-up looked great. If there was something I couldn't fault my mom for, it was her great beauty skills. "What if I mess up? What if he doesn't like me? Maybe this is a bad idea!"

"MOM!" She instantly turned to look at me, her eyes already full of sorrow. And the date hadn't even had a chance to be horrible yet! "Come on, mom..." I sighed too, knowing exactly how to win this battle. "Me and Casey both want you to be happy...You're not going to be happy unless you give a first date a try, right?" I had been in this situation a few times before. "Please, mom. Just go out with Matt. For me...For Casey. Please."

"Courtney..." She lifted her hand up, cupping my face in her palm. We just stared at each other. I tried my best to push the puppy dog look forward, though it wasn't the most practiced look I had.

I really did want my mother to go out on a date with Matt. I know I had never been very supportive of her other boyfriends in the past, maybe because I had never really liked any of them. All men were the same. They wanted sex. And, as much as it disgusts me, I know they got it. I'm pretty sure that's how I came to have a little sister, too.

My dad wasn't like that, though. My parents had been in a relationship for three years before I had come along. I knew that for a fact. Though, mom never liked to talk about it, she had mentioned it a few times when I was younger. She thought I wouldn't have understood, but she was wrong. I knew what the slammer was even at the age of six. My dad was in jail.

"You look beautiful, mommy!" Casey cooed, brushing her blonde hair from her face with mom's comb. Casey loved to play make-up and dress up. Her new favorite game was beautician. She liked to try and get me to join in, too. I usually jammed something underneath the door handle in my bedroom.

"Thank you, Case." My mother smiled, smoothing down her purple dress. It was elegant, but subtle. Fancy, but casual. It was perfect, but...Perfect!

Out of all of mom's boyfriends, I liked Matt the best so far. Okay. So I didn't know him that well, but I did know he was the best around me and Casey. Most guys ran for the hills when they found out about me and my sister. Or they would try to buy our affection with 'expensive' gifts. Or they would treat us like four year olds. Or they would just ignore us. I was quite happy with the ignored part. Mom wasn't.

_'Since I knew I would be babysitting Casey tonight, I made sure to invite Duncan around. The last thing I needed was to be stuck with only my sister for company.'_

Duncan, being the suck-up he always was, wolf whistled as soon as he laid eyes on my mother. She, being the nice person she was, slapped him in the stomach with her clutch bag.

"Make sure Casey doesn't stay up too late." Mom reminded me for the millionth time. "And make sure she doesn't watch anything she's not supposed to."

"FRIDAY THIRTEENTH!" Came Casey's all too high pitched voice from her bedroom. "IT'S ON TONIGHT!"

"And you're not watching it!" Mom shouted back at her, adjusting her earrings. She did look very beautiful. I had made a special effort on tying up her hair in a certain braid I had learnt to do online when I was a bit younger. Back then I had, had Casey to practice on.

"Mom, we'll be fine." I assured her. And I knew it would be. I had babysat Casey a lot of times before. We hadn't needed a babysitter for three years! We were going to be fine, whether my mother believed it or not.

_'By the time Matt arrived tonight, mom was bouncing off the walls! She was so excited to be finally going on a first date. I was excited to see her go on a first date! She definitely took her time getting this one around. Mom usually had a first date within the first two weeks. It had been a month!'_

"MAAAAAATT!" Casey screamed, coming running towards hm. He easily scooped her up into his arms. Regardless of her age, Casey was on the very small side. She was short and she weighed practically nothing. She was like a human rag doll.

"Did you bring me anything?" She instantly asked, always thinking of herself.

"_Casey!_" Mom scolded.

Matt dropped Casey onto the floor, crouching down to her level. He was looking quite smart himself; black jeans, tidy shirt that wasn't buttoned the whole way up. He was even clean shaven.

"You know what, Case?" Matt asked, "I forgot to get you something!" Casey didn't like that. She was practically a spoilt brat! Casey, despite the little amount of money the family lived off, always got a lot of things that she wanted.

"Oh..." She sighed.

I rolled my eyes at my sister, but I did keep a watchful eye on Matt as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. I had no idea what he was doing at first, but then he pulled out a twenty and thrusted it into Casey's hands. She cupped it gently, Matt clasping his hands around Casey's.

"This money, Casey, is yours to use." Matt told her in a soft whisper, "But it has to be put to good use...For example, using it to treat you, your sister and her boyfriend to a pizza or a movie from Blockbuster."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"I'm not her boyfriend."

"Her friend with benefits then." Matt replied with a wink.

I could feel my face growing redder and I'm sure Duncan's was too, though I couldn't bear to look at him. I knew my mother was giggling and Matt was probably smiling his ass off now. Casey was just confused. She was nine; did any of us expect her to even know what friends with benefits were?

"Come on, Matt." My mother spoke up, her giggle still clear in her voice. "Let's leave before we lose Courtney to the wall." Of course, the wall I was stood next to just happened to be red.

_'Once mom and Matt were out of the way, nothing changed. We spent Casey's money on Pizza and, against mom's advice, did watch Friday Thirteenth. Casey wasn't scared. Casey was fearless when it came to things like that. I knew she was, I had been making her watch horror movies with me ever since we were young._

_It was only once Casey was all tucked up in bed at 11:30 PM did things get...A bit more interesting, shall we say.'_

"Goodnight." I whispered to Casey, switching off the light with one hand and shutting the door with the other. She may have been nine years old and not needed me to tuck her in at night, but I always felt better when I did it. Especially when mom wasn't around.

I walked back to the main room in the apartment where I had left Duncan to slouch on the sofa once the movie had finished and the pizza was long gone. He was still there, sitting on the sofa. He had one hand on his knee and his other arm stretched out on the back of the sofa.

His grin spoke a thousand to me as he cocked his head. His blue eyes looked brighter than usual in the dimmed-light. I did have an urge to turn the lights up, but an even greater one to keep them just the way they were. It was more romantic that way. _Not that I wanted any romantic involvements with Duncan!_

Who was I kidding? Of course I wanted a romantic involvement with Duncan and I knew he felt the same way. I had never had a boyfriend before, I was scared. I was scared of ruining our friendship. I was scared that this first date between my mother and Matt would end in a disaster, meaning I would have to move away again and probably never see Duncan ever again.

But I couldn't think of that at that moment in time.

I smiled slightly as our eyes remained locked. Duncan patted the seat beside him with the hand that had been on his knee, and who was I to resist? I walked across the rest of the room and sat down beside him, trying to get as close as possible.

Resting my head on his shoulder as I tucked my knees up behind me, I felt right. Even as Duncan wrapped both of his arms around my waist and rested his forehead against mine at an odd angle, I felt right. I felt as if that was where I was supposed to be.

"You tired, Princess?" He asked in hushed tones. I nodded, closing my eyes just to prove it. "Should I help wake up?" He asked-more like growled. I didn't even have time to react before he started kissing my skin.

It started at my forehead, the place where he had been resting his face. His lips travelled down the right side of my face, stopping at my ear and biting down a little. I gasped; Duncan kept on kissing his way down to my chin.

"You awake, yet?" I could feel his smirk on my cheek, but I refused to open my eyes to look at him. "I'll take that as a no, then."

Duncan placed two of his fingers on my other cheek and gently pushed my face towards him. But he wasted no time getting to it. His lips crashed onto mine and I felt myself pushing back. It was rough, a lot like out first kiss. Only, I had been expecting this one.

"Duncan..." I managed to choke out between breathlessness and Duncan's chapped lips.

"Come on, Princess." He replied, his smirk still placed perfectly on his lips, "We are friends with benefits after all." I smiled in response, quite glad that Matt had said it earlier now. It gave me and Duncan some sort of excuse to be doing what we were. And I couldn't have been happier with that moment.

_'It was a good night. Duncan stayed over; the two of us fell asleep on the sofa around 2 AM. Nothing happened between us! Before anyone even wants to ask that question...We just had a nice and relaxed tongue war on the sofa ;) _

_For once, I am quite glad that mom stayed out all night. She came home around an hour ago, but me and Duncan we awake by then. Casey was still unconscious in bed. No nightmares had plagued her, like mom had feared. _

_The only problem now is how confused I am about my feelings..._

_Peace and Love, Girl On The Move'_

A/N: Heeeeeey guys...

I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

I swear I wanted to update this story earlier than this! I PROMISE YOU I DID! And I threw so many ideas around in my head on what was going to happen...It has taken me 8 days to write this...EIGHT DAYS! I started it on September 18th and finished it just now at...21:46 on September 26th!

Buuuut! I do hope that this DxC sort of based chapter helped you get over it ;) LOL! I know A LOT of you want more DxC in this story! Soooo….As I can't give it in big chunks…I thought I'd give you this! :D

Bleh...I have a moth flying around my light, college tomorrow, a minor toothache (I've take paracetamol to make it not soo bad) and I just wanna go to sleep...Yep! Sleep sounds good right now...

Well, a good shout out to i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven and WeRWhoWeR because you two did ask me to update this! Sooo...THIS IS FOR YOU :D

Though, I did want to update this next...I did try writing a new chapter for my new story called Maybe I Am Crazy (ALL IZZY FANS SHOULD CHECK IT OUT! Be nice...It's my first Izzy-based fic...). It turns out I'm not depressed enough to write it today...

OKAY! Since my last update;

One Year-A Hunger Games oneshot

The One Who Got Away-A Twist on the Little Red Riding Hood fairytale story! It was for my English class.

Yep...Only those two for new oneshots...

NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE! Please vote;

**What story should I update more often?**

You can vote for two stories! Please vote...x)

That's my new smiley face! x) Okay...I used to use it a lot before, but now I'm into using it again x) LOL!

OH! OH! OH! I'VE BEEN MAKING FRIENDS! Okay...I've been making online friends...LOL! Well, since I last updated I have been talking a lot more to people! Which brings me onto the whole 'PM ME! I LIKE TO TALK!' thing...PM ME! I LIKE TO TALK! LOL! Seriously...A lot of people will tell you this...Do you know how good it is to log onto your fanfiction account and see that you have TEN new inbox messages? LOL! IT FEELS PRETTY DANG GOOD!

Dang...I use that word A LOT!

OH! I also got Unbroken, Demi Lovato's new album :D I love it! hehe! My favorite songs are For the Love of a Daughter, My Love is Like a Star and Fix a Heart! Rounded up by Unbroken, Give your heart a break and, the always amazing, SKYSCRAPER!

LOL!

FUCK! Now there are TWO moths in my bedroom!

And I think that rounds up a lot...

Thank you to;

RRsabi: Oh...Just okay? Oh...Well, I did try...Thank you :)

KlaineLuneville: Oh god! DO NOT GET ME STARTED ON SCHOOL! I could sit here and complain about college for HOURS! Seriously...LOL! And what is it with you and your freaky dreams? LOL! Thanks :)

Izzador: Yeah...Sorry that it was short. I...Just...Sorry! Uh...I'm not quite sure what you're asking about...But, if you can explain it to me, then I will try my best to help :D Thank you :)

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: hehehe! You missed it now ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Erra Fawkes13: ahahaha! I sooo just burst out laughing at that...LOL! Oh! It's fine! You don't have to review every chapter :D NOOO! I would NEVER wish that sort of punishment upon you! D: LOL! Yeah...Sorry for the long breaks between chapters...I really am! But college has cut into my writing time! Otherwise I would be writing as much as I usually do! Ah...I'm not picking an overall team ;) HG-Team Gale CF-Neither! MJ-Team Peeta! DON'T HURT ME D: LOL! JOKIN'! Thank you :)

Daughter of Nemesis: Awww! I know! LOL! Yeah...An epic criminal mastermind for a boyfriend...Why not? Though I think I'd have the same problem...LOL! Thanks :)

Aaron: Uh...What is that supposed to mean exactly? Thank you :)

mickjo123: OMSG! I LOVE IT TOO! LOL! I screamed sooo hard when I found out! LOL! Thanks :)

izzador: Aww! Thank you :)

YAY! That was quite a few reviews...LOL! THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU!

Okay...I do have some sort of plan for where I wish to take this story next...DON'T HOLD IT AGAINST ME YET, THOUGH! It may change...But, for now, there was a certain things mentioned in this chapter that will be brought back into it...It was mentioned briefly at least once before, too. In fact, I was reading the chapter it was mentioned in earlier ;) hehehe...Anyone wanna take a guess at what direction this is goin' in?

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	17. Chapter 17

**Girl On The Move **

**Chapter 17**

_'Sometimes in your life there will be times when you get mad at your parents. Can everyone understand that? I'm pretty sure most teenagers do. I get mad at my mom every time we move, you all know that. I am pretty sure I rant and rave about it enough. _

_However, today was a different experience. Today I was pissed at my mom for a reason I had never been pissed at her for before; my father.'_

"You know, you can clutch that head of yours all you like." I told my mother, smiling as I swept up the breakfast bowls, throwing them into the sink, "I know you're not hung-over!"

My mother's head slipped straight onto the kitchen table, her blonde hair covering her head. She was a good actress, I can tell you that. But I knew that she was only pretending to be hung-over. She wasn't the sort of person who got drunk on the first date. And she most certainly wasn't hung-over when she came through the apartment door early that morning.

Of course, at that point I was too embarrassed that she had found me and Duncan fast asleep on the sofa, I cuddled into his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

"Whatever, Court." She moaned, getting to her feet. "I'm going back to bed."

"Didn't get much sleep last night, then?" I called after her.

"Not as much as you." She called back.

That was how me and mom worked for the most part. We just liked to annoy each other. We were closer than mother and daughter, we were friends. Growing up, I never had too many friends. But I always had my mom to turn to after a rough day. Before Casey was born, we were all each other had to depend on. We were close.

"I'm going to go get the mail!" I shouted, shaking my head as I pulled out the hair tie. I looked like a mess in my pajamas, but mail was an important part of Saturday mornings. It meant we got the rent bill, but mom also got her paycheck. We got letters from grandma who couldn't use a phone, but we also got money for me and Casey to get some new things for ourselves, too. It was sort of a win-win situation with Saturday mail.

"No, Courtney, wait!" My mother shouted after me just before I shut the door. "I'll get it, don't worry."

"You're hung-over." I replied, pointing towards her bedroom, "BED!"

"Cour-"

"No!" I told my mother a bit too sternly, "You're the one who said you were hung-over. Now, unless you were lying to me, which I would be disgusted if you were, you need to rest! Go back to bed and sleep for a few more hours. I can quite easily walk downstairs and get the mail myself."

My mother stared at me. Well, it was more of a 'why don't you ever listen to me' sort of glare, but I ignored it. She finally caved. Mom always caved after a while. She was exactly good at the whole parenting thing.

"Fine..." She whispered at first, staring down at the floor before whipping her face to stare straight back at me again, "But you bring those letters straight back to me, alright?" I nodded, not really knowing what else to do. I had never seen mom quite that strict before. She never ordered me and Casey around like other mother's would have, she was kinder than that. She let us have our freedom.

I didn't see what my mother was fussing over when it came to the mail, but I wasn't going to defy her. She wanted to see the mail first, that was fine. It was actually the first time I had ever collected the mail. By the time I got up most Saturday mornings she had already collected it for herself. I never questioned it; my mother had always been an early riser.

She wasn't one to go out on Friday nights, either, which was why last night was sort of a shock. She preferred Saturday nights, so, that way, at least if she didn't like the date, she didn't have to go out with him again the night after. She always had the excuse of work and getting the two of us to school. That went out the window with Matt last night.

I managed to walk all the way down to the apartment block lobby without running into anyone I knew. That was good. I wasn't in the mood for a lot of chit-chat. But, naturally, Duncan had to be entering the building right then with the rest of his family.

"Morning." Duncan smiled, winking at me. Luckily he was ahead of the rest of his family, meaning they couldn't see.

"Good morning." I smile politely before turning towards the cubby holes. There were a few letters under my apartment's name, so I pulled them all out and quickly skimmed through to make sure they were all under the right address. They were.

"Good night?" I heard Duncan purring in my ear, his hands finding their way to my waist. I blushed, but he couldn't see. His forehead was resting against my temple, the way it had done last night. I could still feel the tingles up and down my spine as he seemed to pull me closer and closer towards him.

I choked back my emotions, not wanting to get swept up in Duncan. I wasn't going to be staying in Manhattan for much longer. I knew I wouldn't be staying in Manhattan for more than a few months. It would only be worse for Duncan if we had a thing going between us at the time of my departure. Chances were, if I left, I was never going to see him again.

"Duncan-"

"Hey, that letter is addressed to you." He pointed down to the pile in my hand and, sure enough, there was a letter a little out of place to from the rest with my name written in perfect handwriting; Courtney. And when I pulled it out, I realized it wasn't from someone who knew me well; Courtney Taylor. No one called me Courtney Taylor.

"I thought your name was Courtney Madison." Duncan told me, his brow creased.

"I-It's...Complicated..." My face fell as I spoke the last word. My mind had come to a complete halt. I knew who this letter was from straight away. There was really only one person in the world who called me Courtney Taylor. And he was the last person I ever wanted to hear from.

Without speaking a word to Duncan, I ran straight up to the apartment. Duncan was chasing me closely behind, but I was too fast for him. I was in a rush to sit down before I fainted. This was all too soon, all too sudden for me. Why was my father contacting me now?

"Courtney!" Duncan panted, but I never stopped until I had run into the apartment. I left the door wide open and Duncan ran in after me, clutching his side and wheezing very heavily.

I was too busy looking down at the envelope in my hand. I had already tossed the rest on the table as soon as I got in.

SLAM!

Duncan collapsed against the door, making it shut very loudly behind him.

"Courtney?" My mother called from the bedroom, "Court, is that you?" She came rushing out of her bedroom, looking slightly better than when I left. At least she was dressed now. "Duncan?" She looked at him first, collapsed on the floor he was probably more of a concern than I was.

But this was all sub-conscious to me. I was too busy studying the writing. I had to make sure it was addressed to me, which it was. I lived in Manhattan. I lived in Oakland Apartments. I lived in apartment 12C. I was Courtney Taylor. This letter was definitely for me.

"Courtney-" She froze up, just like I had. She knew exactly what I was holding in my hand. "Courtney...Baby...Sweetheart...Honey...Courtney, please give me that letter."

I turned to face my mother, my face confused, "Why?" I asked, "It's addressed to me, it's my letter. Why should I give it to you?" I think I slightly confused my mother, too. She knew I knew who it was from.

"Courtney..."

"Mom." I retorted. "I-I want to read it."

"No. No you don't" My mother told me.

"Why not?" I asked. "Why wouldn't I want to read it? It's addressed to me, isn't it? Despite what you want everyone to believe, I'm Courtney Taylor. I want to know what this letter says..."

"Then why haven't you opened it already?"

I froze again. As much as it may have seemed sometimes, my mother wasn't an idiot. She knew that I was scared. I hadn't heard off my father since...I had never heard anything from my father. He got locked up when I was three and was yet to be released. I didn't even know what he had done. Maybe the letter would explain it to me?

"Courtney...Give me the letter, please, darling." Why was my mother acting this way? I know that she only wanted to protect me, but it was still my life. I wanted a father. I had always wanted a father, why wouldn't she let me?

_'And, if anyone doesn't know how my life runs by now; it only gets worse from there.'_

"Courtney...You don't want to read that. It'll be just like the res-You don't want to read it."

"The rest?" I questioned, looking back to my mother now. "There are more?" My mother never replied, but I knew I was right. "You've been taking letters that are addressed to me and reading them?" My mother seemed lost for words. Even more so as I stood up. "How long has this been going on for? How many letters were there? _**WHY**_ did you do it? Are you aware that it is against the law to open mail that isn't addressed to you?"

"C-Courtney-"

"NO!" I screamed, "I don't want any of the usual excuses! I want the truth!"

"Court-"

"NO!" I screamed again, my voice breaking. "I-I don't want to hear it...I-I don't want to hear it _now_." I wasn't sure if I was angry or sad, but I most definitely didn't want to be around her at that moment.

"Okay..." She held her hand in defense against me, "We'll talk about this when you've calmed down."

"YOU BET WE WILL!" I shouted after my mother as she disappeared into her bedroom once more.

_'And now I don't know whether to trust my mother or not ever again. _

_I'm sorry...I'm not entirely sure why I am expressing this through the online where it isn't so private. Well, I guess I can trust all of you. It's not like I have ever met any of you (Minus Duncan)._

_Speaking of Duncan, he was okay in the end. After his breathing wasn't so fast and his pulse had returned to a normal pace, he was able to calm down and I was able to tell him everything. _

_And no, before anyone wishes to ask, I have not read the letter yet. I really am scared to open it. I don't know what my father has written. I'm not sure if I want to know what he's written. My life is just too fast paced at the moment._

_Peace and Love, Girl On The Move.'_

A/N: YAY! UPDATE!

LOL!

I'm watching New Moon :D I have discovered that my favorite male character is Carlisle (Is that spelt right?). I already knew Alice my favorite! She's who Taylor was based off in Going's On, did you notice? LOL! And Taylor was my second favorite character in the series...Well, outta the main group. Arianna was my favorite :D

Okay...Enough vampire talk from me now...I don't wanna depress myself into writing another Going's on...

Ugh...Teeth pain...All I did was attempt to chew something which wasn't exactly hard, but it wasn't soft either...You know what I absolutely hate about this new fillings is that it feel like I have something stuck in my tooth permanently...DUH! That's what a filling is, idiot! I mean! It feels like I have a piece of food stuck in my tooth...So now, when I do get an actual piece of food [OMSG! BELLA ALMOST KISSED JACOB! AND ALIC IS BACK! YAY!] stuck in my tooth, I can't tell -_- IT'S PISSING ME OFF BECAUSE I STURGGLE TO EAT CHOCOLATE NOW!

THEY ALMOST JUST KISSED AGAIN! AND THEN THE FUCKING PHONE RANG!

ahahaha...Jacob answers the phone with 'Swan Residence'...TAYLOR LAUTNER'S HOT! Hey...He's a wolf, not a vampire ;) Mwahahaha! LOOP HOLES!

I know a lot of you probably hate Twilight, I don't care if you do or don't really! I don't despise it, but I wouldn't say I'm an overly-crazed fan girl who gives nothing more than to bear Taylor Lautner's children...But it's okay :D I hate the acting, for the most part. It is truly terrible. And Kristen Stuart makes me wanna pull my hair out! And I still haven't read the books...

BUT! Team Edward or Team Jacob?

I'm Team Edward...Bella does not deserve to be with anyone as perfect as Jacob!

Okay, okay...I'm good now :D

You know...You'd swear I set out to piss ya'll off today with Twilight talk :D Mwahahaha!

Sorry, just thought I'd let you know...

I'm in some serious fucking pain!

NOOOO! DON'T KILL EDWARD! Hey, I think Renesmee is pretty cute! And we need Edward for her...LOL!

You know, I never knew Jane was Dakota Fanning until after I saw Eclipse in the cinema...LOL!

SHUT THE FUCK UP, CHLOE! NO ONE GIVES A DAMN ABOUT TWILIGHT, NEW MOOD, ECLIPSE OR BREKAING DAWN! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

My cat is snoring...For the past two days she had curled up on the sofa with me, snoring her head off...And she decided to take a nap on my keyboard earlier whilst I was video calling Maddi! Freaky little cat...Actually, for the past few days she's been acting rather...Odd. She runs around in circles, running up and down the stairs for the fun of it, pouncing on things that aren't there, jumping up on furniture such as the sofa and my bed-side table (two places she has never jumped up on before Tuesday)...She scares me sometimes...

Is that the best conversation you have right now? Vampires, Wolves and your cat?

Yes...Yes it is...I am sorry. My head isn't all with it today.

Why does New Moon come under SciFi/Horror?

[It's finished now...]

QUESTIONS! I'm just asking these now...

1) Do you guys like me? As a person? I know a lot of you are always saying how much you love my stories and WOW! Do I appreciate that or what! But...Do you guys like me as a person? Because I've been called annoying and irritating and...That general stuff...But what do you guys think about me?

2) Have you got a Halloween costume yet? I'm not sure what I'm going as...I need to go through the millions of costumes in the attic and see what I want first...LOL! I'm not allowed to go Trick or Treating though...I have to answer the door :( Sooo...What are you dressing up as?

Thank you to;

RRsabi: Thank you :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: (Typical...South Park Commercial on TV ;) ahaha!) Yeah...I think it went great ;) LOL! I know! Where did you disappear to? hehehe! I like to test your brain intelligence ;) ahaha! Yeah...I probably never would get my own riddles if I didn't know the answers...LOL! OH SHOOOOOT! I MISSED YOUR BIRTHDAY! BAD PERSON! BAD PERSON! BAD PERSON! _HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! _School's hard for me too...ahaha! Weren't you already a South Park addict? LOL! ;) Thanks :)

boscogirl: Awww! That's so sweet :D Ummm...Sorry for the minor wait! Busy, busy, busy! I will try to update as soon as I can :) Awwww! I hope you like my other stories, too :D Thank you :)

CynicalSquid: Yes, yes it was! LOL! I know! Moths are soo annoying...And they just seem attracted to my bedroom! Same here! Wait...What is up with that winky face? o.O ahaha! Kidding! Kidding! ;) LOL! Thanks :)

izzadoru: YAY! DxC :D LOL! Aww! I'm glad I updated :) Thank you :)

ILUVCOURTEY: Awwww! I am sooo glad you love my stories :D OMSG! Those are the only five Demi Lovato songs which I have on my MP3! hehehe! Thanks :)

Erra Fawkes 13: ahahaha! Yes, you are very funny and very modest ;) LOL! Awww! Cute little Teddy Bear Fiction! LOL! My last Teddy bear was a Meerkat which my boyfriend named Phil...LOL! ahaha! Ahhh...I quite like Algebra, actually...No idea why...LOL! YAY! Nope...Never heard of them...ahaha! YAY! I'm almost two weeks early! LOL! And chances are for at least another one...Or two updates, too! LOL! ahahaha! Ooooh related cute guys! hehehe...Uhhh...I'm not sure...But I like stories :D I hope you have fun in the mountains :D ahaha! I hope this was soon enough...NO FICTION! STAY AWAY! LOL! Thank you :)

Destanaa: Awww! Glad this is one of your favs :D YAY! Glad everything has worked out between you two now :D Glad you loved the chapter :D ahaha! Nope! I have never seen Friday Thirteenth either...Or Freddie Krueger! LOL! ahahaha! YAY! Sounds like a good costume :D Awwwww! Thank you soooooo much! I will most definitely try my best to keep it up...Awwwww! Thanks :)

Daughter of Nemesis: Ah...Sorry about that...My updating isn't going to be it's best for a long while yet...Awww! Well, as long as you're not mad about it :D ahaha! I did try my best to throw the best funny thing I could ;) LOL! Yes...They should...Thank you :)

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: ahahahaha! Yes...You do tell me every day at 3 AM to update...LOL! I hope this makes up for it :D LOL! Thanks :)

Aaron: Okay. I have no problem in you being bored with my stories. I know I don't always write the things you're interest you and its fine if you're getting bored. Okay, that's fine...Wait, what do you mean by they don't change? And you know that I can't update that fast. College is draining! Thank you :)

YAY! I love you all!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	18. Chapter 18

**Girl On The Move**

**Chapter 18**

_'Have you parents ever given you the silent treatment? My mother never has before. Until now, at least. It's as if I'm the one who has done something wrong. But, if I remember from my day correctly, I am not the one who has hidden thousands upon thousands of letters from her daughter her entire life in a box labeled 'Sex Toys'. Yes. You can only imagine my reaction...'_

"COURTNEY!" Casey shouted from the kitchen, "DINNER!"

I slammed down the lid on my laptop, not caring if the screen was smashed or not. If my mother cared enough, she could easily buy me a new one. Or at least that was the state of mind I was in. My mother had ruined my life for me. My whole life I had been secretly dreaming of meeting my father one day, no matter how much I tried to tell everyone that I didn't need him.

Dinner was eaten in silence. Ever since Duncan's mother had grounded him for leaving the apartment without telling her about an hour previous, I had felt so very alone. I needed someone to talk to, but I had no one now. That was one of the downsides to moving a lot; forever alone. All of my friends-if I ever made any in the previous place-had stayed in that previous place.

"Courtney, why are you mad?" Casey was truly innocent. She hadn't done anything wrong, but she could clearly spot the tension that was circling in the air. The sneaky glances that me and my mother were shooting across the table at each other clearly weren't that subtle. I'm not sure what Casey was thinking had happened, but I'm sure that she didn't know the truth.

"Casey, go finish your homework."

"Bu-"

"No buts!" Mom snapped at her. Casey looked like she was about to cry, which she probably would have if she had stayed at the dinner table for much longer. But Casey did as she was told and sulked off to her bedroom.

There was a rough silence in the air again, the two of us just continuously staring at each other. What was I to do? She had been almost lying to me for most of my life. Well, it wasn't so much as lying, but it felt just as bad. She had kept letters that were addressed to me from me! It hurt to think that my mother would do something like that to me. But she had.

"How many are there?"

"A-A few..." I nodded my head.

"Can I have them?" That stirred a nerve. I know my mother was going to have a hard time with handing everything over, but I needed her to deal with it. I had a strong need to read every single letter that had been addressed to me from day one.

My mother got up and motioned for me to follow her, but I didn't. I stayed at the table and waited for her to bring everything back to me. And she did. But the wait between the time my mother entered her bedroom to the time she dropped that cardboard box on the table was agonizing. I still hadn't read the last letter, how was I supposed to read the rest? But I wanted to read them from start to finish. It was like a story to me; I wanted to know how it started and I needed to know how it ended.

"Sex toys?" I read in disgust.

"I had to make sure that if you did ever find this box then you wouldn't look in it."

"You didn't have to..." I mumbled, trying not to look at my mother. I knew that in normal circumstances she would have rolled her eyes at me, but these were not the sort of circumstances that she should have been doing it in. The only thing that was stopping me from being beyond pissed off at that point was the fact that she hadn't tried to deny me the rest of the letters.

"H-How many are in here?" I asked, completely overwhelmed by the fact that she had been hiding so many from me all these years, "When did...h-he start sending them?" I should have said dad in that sentence, but I didn't. I was still having a hard time coming to the fact that he had been sending me so many letters over the years. He had wanted to contact me. How had he even got our addresses every time we moved? Why was he sending me all these letters? What did these letters say? Was he sorry for not being there for me? Was he aware that I was now sixteen? Did he know I had a little sister? Did he know, did he know, did he know. So many questions ran around and around in my mind. And there was only one way to answer them.

"One a week since your eighth birthday." She whispered it quietly but it still made my blood run cold as I thought about how long my mother had been keeping the letters from me. I was almost seventeen years old!

"Hey." Duncan called out behind me. I turned to face him, knowing that he had once again snuck out without his parents' permission. "What are you...?" But his voice trailed off. It took me a few minutes to realize that even Duncan could read. My eyes went wide and my face went red; did he really think what I thought he was thinking?

"The box does not contain what it says it does!" I quickly stammered out, not knowing what to think next now. Duncan's mind was as dirty as I had ever come across, I didn't really want him thinking anything was happening. Ever.

Duncan jumped up on the table, his butt hitting down with a crunch as he landed on whatever food item he had stolen before leaving his own apartment. His face started down into the box with disbelief at the amount, though he did say nothing.

"That's..." I closed my eyes, doing the math in my mind. "That's four hundred and fifty two letters!" Okay, I was a nerd when it came to quick mathematics, but it did come in handy at times such as this.

There was a loud knock on the door as I dove straight into the letters. I didn't really care for who was there; I was more interested in trying to work out what order the letters went in to bother thinking about who was at the door.

"Who is it?" My mother shouted, her eyes following my hands as I picked up letters and read the address' to get some sort of realization about it all. All of the address', millions of address' that brought back memories for me. Some painful, others even more so.

"Prince Charming." I stopped and dropped the letters I had in my hands' Matt. Of course, he only had to show up now. But I did crack a smile. Matt could make me smile quite easily for some reason. I guess it had always been that feeling that if the guy was good enough for my mother, good enough for my sister, he was good enough for me. And Matt was definitely good enough.

"Come in!" Mom called out to him and he entered the apartment quietly. I know him and mom had only had a date last night, but they had been getting close at work for a while, so close in fact that my mother had called Matt before dinner and asked him to come over because she was worried. Worried for what? Me. My mother was worried that I would never talk to her again, that I would never forgive her for what she had done. Of course I would have forgiven her eventually. I was mad, I was pissed off, but I still loved my mother to pieces. I just wanted her to know what she had done to me.

"What's...Am I interrupting?" Yes, another genius in our apartment that could read. Duncan burst into a fit of manly giggles whilst pretending that he wasn't. My mother's face went bright red, the way I had when Duncan entered. I just face-palmed myself. That was all I had left to do in the end.

_'I've got all the letters in my possession now, at least. Me and Duncan had spent the rest of the night sorting the letters into a lot of different piles according to address and then, using the list of address' I had lived at that I added to every time I moved, we sorted them into an order on the floor from start to finish. _

_I'll start reading them tomorrow...I am not going into school; I am staying home and reading as many letters as I can. I want to know everything from the beginning._

_Peace and Love, Girl On The Move'_

A/N: Do you know what I really hate? When some bitch leaves a really good cliff hanger and then doesn't update for three week! WHO WOULD DO THAT?

[I firstly wrote hangover...Not cliff hanger]

I am soooo sorry! Do you know how sorry I am? VERY! SOOO MUCH VERY SORRY I IS! What the fuck did I just say...

I'M SORRY! I've been sooo busy it is unbelievable how busy and LAZY I have been! I mean it...I haven't had a chance to do ANYTHING I want to! OMSG! I'm a horrible person...

And this was also a short fucking chapter...WHAT IS UP WITH THAT? It's 22:43 and I am TIRED! Sorry...I am so sorry! But I wanted to get this up now! I really, really did!

NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT :D

I am thinking of ending this story soon...But first something big needs to happen...After the whole thing with the letters has blown over, something is going to happen between Matt and Court's mom...Then something big is going to happen...But how will the story end? I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW! I ACTUALLY KNOW THIS! I KNOW! I NEVER KNOW HOW MY STORIES WILL END! BUT I DO KNOW ABOUT THIS ONE! xD ahahaha!

I'm sooo tired...

ALSO! For anyone who cares, to make up for my lack of updating time these past few weeks, I am working on a top secret story xD mwahahaa! NO ONE KNOWS WHAT IT IS! I think...LOL! Chapter one will be uploaded on November 6th, SO KEEP AN EYE OUT! I know a lot of you, not all, but most will LOVE it! xD hahaha! I know you all so well by now ;) ahahaha!

This wouldda been up earlier…I spent 7 hours with Aaron today…Doing unmentionable things…ahahaha! He's a jerk -_-

Thank you to;

Oh fuck it! Looking at your reviews they are sooo long...WHICH I LOVE! Seriously, I don't think I've ever told ya'll this but the fact that you are all so open to me about your lives just amazes me...Then again, I guess I'm the same way with you...LOL! I LOVE IT! Seriously! I am SUCH a nosey person...I love knowing everyone else's business...And I love helping ya'll with problems, too! I'M HERE FOR YOU! I love you all...I feel like I overuse that saying, but at the same time I don't tell you enough...ahaha1 OKAY! Tiredness has taken over...

Where was I? OH YEAH! I LOVE long and rambly reviews...I just cannot be asked to answer them as I need to sleep...It's a minute to 11 PM and I'm up early for college tomorrow...Yay...

And, in case I don't get back to you, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A LOTTA FUN DOING WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING! And if you don't celebrate Halloween, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE MISSING!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	19. Chapter 19

**Girl On The Move**

**Chapter 19**

Dear Courtney,

Well, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do to you baby girl. I'm sorry that I won't be there for you. I'm sorry I won't get to see you grow up like I hoped I could have. I made a mistake, Courtney. I made a stupid, stupid mistake. I wish I had never done what I did. I think you're too young to know right now, but one day I will explain everything to you.

They say that I am allowed to send one letter a week and I've decided I have no one else to send my letters to. I hope you don't mind and I hope I don't hurt you by sending these letters. If it's not too much, I want you to write me back, Courtney. I know you're only young and things are very confusing for you, but I want you to know that I am still your father, I'm still your daddy and I will always be here for you.

Love, Daddy.

Dear Courtney,

My big girl today. First grade, what a shock. It's a very life changing day, am I right? You're going to be making new friends and meeting new people. I know you wish you were with all your old friends from Kindergarten today, but I promise you that you have nothing to worry about. You'll fit right in, baby girl. I promise.

Love, Daddy.

Dear Courtney,

I heard you lost another tooth today. That's almost all of your adult teeth now, isn't it? Wow. You really aren't my baby girl anymore, are you? No. You will ALWAYS be my baby girl. No matter how old you are or how big you get, my baby girl is who you always will be.

Love, Daddy.

Dear Courtney,

Wow. Today is your tenth birthday. Double digits already, baby girl, you're growing up so fast now. I wish I was there with you. I hope you got everything you wanted, darling. I hope you had a lovely party with all of your friends and I hope your mother spoilt you rotten like you deserve.

Love, Daddy.

Dear Courtney,

I was hoping to see you today. It was Grandma's funeral and I was allowed to attend with one of the officers on the ward. I thought that your mother would have taken you to say goodbye to her. I know you only met a few times and you may not even remember her, but it would have been nice. And I would have gotten to see my baby girl again. I've been missing you extra much recently. My cell mate said it's what usually happens to people when they've been away from someone they love dearly for this long. I hope to see you soon, Courtney.

Love, Daddy.

Dear Courtney,

Another move, huh? Well, baby girl, do expect a lot of it. I know you're probably used to it now, but I still feel it's my job to reassure you that it won't always be this way. I know it won't. One day you'll wake up in the same place each and every day. I promise you it will be.

Love, Daddy.

Dear Courtney,

Today is your sixteenth birthday. You're not my baby girl anymore, are you? You're growing into a fine young woman. I wish I was there to give you your first car. I wish I was there to teach you how to drive. Maybe one day, huh, darling?

Love, Daddy.

Dear Courtney,

Five years to the day. 1826 days and I'll be able to see you again. I wonder what you look like now. I hope you still have your perfect brown curls and my dark eyes. And I pray that you still have your little cute freckles on your nose will forever remain on your perfect little face. I only have one photo of you, Courtney...You're fifth birthday. You dressed up in that little pink Princess outfit. Your mother took three hours to curl your hair because it just kept falling straight again. That's the best memory I think I have of the three of us. We were a family back then, weren't we? But I guess we'll never be a family again...Almost back to you, baby girl.

Love, Daddy.

That was the one that he sent me last. It was then 1823 days until he was going to see me. That made me feel...Uncertain. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to meet him. After spending most of my life in prison, why would I want to meet him? Because he was still my father.

I knew what I had to do next. After lying in bed and staring at my ceiling for three hours, I finally came to a conclusion; I wanted to write a letter back to him.

_'And this, guys, is how that letter went;_

_Dear..._

_You always end your letters with 'daddy' and I guess that's what I used to call you when I was younger. Now, though, at almost seventeen years of age and no real memory of who you are...I don't feel as if daddy fits the bill. _

_Well, if you haven't guessed already, it's Courtney. I guess I should start with an apology of not answering these letters previously. There was a complication where mom decided to hide them all away from me. I found the one you sent on Saturday and, well, she handed over the rest, too. I've read through them all over the past few days and...They make me feel weird inside. I've never felt this way before and I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not. It does hurt to know that you were never around for me, but I now know you wanted to be...I grew up to believe that you wanted nothing to do with me, but now I know that you missed me just as much as I missed you. I would try and kid myself that I never needed you, but every girl needs a father in her life..._

_As mentioned before, I'm almost seventeen now and yes, I do look more or less the way you described me. Brunette hair-deadly straight-dark eyes and seven little freckles over the bridge of my nose. I guess I got them from you as me and mom look nothing alike. As you also know, I've just moved to Manhattan and already school is looking up. My GPA is far above average despite the constant moving of schools. I don't have many friends but I never do wherever I go...But I do have one friend. Duncan. I really like him...He's helped me through a lot since I moved here. _

_I guess you'd want to know a few personal details...But I am unsure of what to tell you. I move around a lot so I never have friends to hang out with or even a job to stay on top of. I am a complete book worm which is why my grades are so good. I complete all my homework on time and I pass most of my time babysitting Casey when mom's at work. The only one thing I have is my blog..._

_But what about you? You spend all of your letters asking about me and how I am, but you hardly ever mention yourself to me. I have no idea who you are anymore. I don't know what you look like, what your personality is, how close we were when I was younger. I have no memories of you except a very hazy one of a Christmas morning one year. _

_Love, Courtney.'_

I clutched onto Duncan's hand even tighter as I pushed the white envelope into the post box a few minutes' walk away from the apartment buildings. I wasn't holding his hand because there was something going on between us like so many people had suggested, it was because I needed reassurance that I was doing the right thing. Duncan had agreed to come with me for moral support and comfort. I refused to let him and mom read over my letter, but that was for personal reasons. If they wanted to read it, they could read it on my blog where I had also posted it for help. It always helped me to get my thoughts out of my head and into the world.

Duncan didn't stick around me for too long once we got back to my apartment. He was still grounded as far as I knew, so it was pretty understandable. I was unaware of how he did manage to keep sneaking out and was able to still have the use of his laptop, but I had learnt how sneaky Duncan could be when he wanted to.

The first thing I did was log onto my blog and read Duncan's update. He always read mine, but I felt as if I never read his. So, when I found out he had posted one just second before I logged on, I was quite content to read it.

_'Miss Girl On The Move conquered her fears today. And I'm very happy that I could be there with her as she did it. Prince Charming strikes again, right Court?'_

I smiled. I genuinely smiled. I hadn't smiled since Saturday morning before I had got the letter. Duncan had that ability you see, he could make me smile with most of the things he said and did. He was a great friend, always there to comfort me and cheer me up when I needed it. I was very glad I met him after all.

A/N: That bitch did it again! How dare she leave us for two weeks without an update during such a suspenseful time in this story! Grrrr...I HATE HER!

SO SORRY! I PROMISE YOU THAT I AM! I would never purposely leave you guys! You know I wouldn't! I love you all too dearly for that! I love this story and I love each and every one of you who read and review it, too!

So, to make sure this doesn't happen again, I'm rotating my stories! Again? Hasn't this crazy bitch learnt that her rota's NEVER work out? WELL! I'm glad you mentioned that! I've always tried to rota a lotta my stories at once, right? WELL! I am only writing two stories right now! Girl On The Move and The Going's On: Start Over. These two stories are my main priority and as of now I am going to be taking it in turn to write chapters for them! After this chapter is uploaded, I wish to write a chapter for GO. And then on...Tuesday, probably, I will upload another chapter of this and...So on like that! But, yes...This does mean that The Real Baker's Dozen, Truth or Dare and Maybe I Am Crazy are on Hiatus for now! But as soon as these two stories are over and done with, then those ones can continue! Fair enough?

SPEAKING OF STORIES! I found my perfect Christmas oneshot! YAY! So, yes, I do know what my Christmas oneshot shall be :D And no, unlike last year, this one shall NOT be rated M! :D Family friendly this year ;) LOL! I actually got this idea from my mom and Debbie...They were talking about what we were going to be doing for New Years Eve and that conversation led to what we will be doing for Christmas eve...And it is a tradition in my family to go to Winter Wonderland on Christmas Eve (And this year Debbie, Kevin, Matthew, Lisa and Milly shall be tagging along, too) ;) hehehe...I'll let ya'll's minds wonder about what this Christmas story shall be about ;) LOL!

Also...My amazing and awkward friend Maddi pointed out that this story does have a lotta similarities to my life...And I will admit that after some series thinking about it, it does! But I swear to anyone else who made that connection that I had no intentions to it being anything like my life! And I also have only ever moved once since my parents split up...

GUESS WHAT? WE HIT 150 REVIEWS! YAY! Think we can get another 50 at least before this story wraps up? ONLY ONE WAY TO HELP US REACH THAT GOAL! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Thank you to;

RRsabi: hehehe ;) Well, we'll see how close to DxC we'll be getting soon ;) hahaha! mwahahaha! ...This is probably the part where I'd give you a clue...But, honestly, I haven't worked it out yet...LOL! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: I'M SORRY! I really, really am! YOU TRY BALANCING COLLEGE, HOMEWORK, WRITING AND SLEEP! It's not as easy as it sounds...I READ GLEEBOOK! Partially, anyway...AND IW ILL SUBMIT A CHARACTER TO TDC AS SOON AS I CAN THINK OF ONE! UPDATE! YAY! I CAN SPELL! LOL! Thanks :D

Mechy Boy: hehehe...I'll take that as a compliment ;) LOL! Thank you :D

ultimatekeyblader1: hehehe...Uh...Okay...Thanks :D

kidstandout: Aw! Thank you :D

boscogirl: Awwww! It's my pleasure to write and update this story :D Awww! I'm glad you love it :D Yeah...I don't want it to end, either...Thanks :D

YAY! I LOVE YOU ALL!

I had a few decent new reviewers there...YAY!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	20. Chapter 20 Part 1

_**Girl On The Move**_

_**Chapter 20 **_

_**Part 1**_

_'Disappointment is the theme for today's blog! Oh, how you will never believe what has been happening to me since we last spoke, dear readers. My life has turned into a living hell!'_

Week after week I would continuously go get the mail every day in hope of a reply from my father. Nothing. After I sent him the letter, I never got a reply. Four weeks passed by of me waiting each and every day for that letter to show up. It never did. At first I thought my mother had started hiding them away again, but I know that she didn't. I know that I just never got the weekly letters anymore because I had replied back. I blamed it all on myself.

Of course, during these agonizing weeks, mom and Matt continued to date. They were madly in love and it had only been five or so weeks! It was crazy watching them stuck in the honeymoon phase. I hated the honeymoon phase in relationships. Well, I had never been in one myself, but I had seen so many people going through it.

_'For anyone who doesn't know, the honeymoon phase is that time just after you first get in a relationship with someone and everything around you is picture perfect! Nothing can go wrong and you're both madly in love with each other. All you ever want to do is spend time together and eventually everyone around you gets so sick of it that they try to kill themselves every time they're around people in the honeymoon phase.' _

"Hey, baby." Matt's voice came down the phone line. Mom had to put him on speaker because she had her hands full in the kitchen. "What you up to right now?"

"Not a lot." Mom replied, her voice smitten with romance. "Just finishing the dishes and then going to start some dinner for the girls."

"Don't worry about that, darling!" Matt, no doubtedly smiling on the other end, shouted in reply. "I'm taking us all out tonight! My treat." Mom dropped a glass on the floor. Smash. Glass everywhere and I was the one who had to clean it up.

"No! Matt, I can't let you do that!" Mom was in denial that a man could actually want to take us all out to eat at a fancy restaurant. Yes, Matt was definitely going to take us to a fancy restaurant because he wasn't exactly the sort of person who took his 'family' out to eat at McDonalds. No matter how much Casey begged.

"No buts, Sharla Rees!" Mom smiled, "I'll be around in about an hour, be ready and dress fancy." And without even a goodbye, Matt hung up. But that did mean we had an hour to get ready. Three girls, one bathroom, one hour. Disaster only struck next!

_'I'll spare you all the details of how we each showered and then did our hair and then did our make-up and then got dressed. Because, let's face it, who wants to listen to that? All you need to know is that we managed to do it outside of our time budget, meaning Matt had to sit around for an extra fifteen minutes. But, after catching sight of mom-Or Casey as she likes to tell the story-he knew it was worth it.' _

I stared at Matt, grabbing his hand and forcing him to stand up straight for me. He was wearing a very smart tuxedo which I couldn't work out was his or rented. I pulled at his bow tie and I straightened my hands over the chest part of the jacket. If mom had put a lot of effort into her outfit, Matt was going to put a lot of effort into his. Or at least I was going to put a lot of effort in for him.

_'I realized something as I was straightening him out; I knew very little about the man before me. His name was Matt, he was thirty-seven and he was a secretary at my mom's office. That was it. So, taking it as my opportunity, I asked him as many questions as I could.'_

"Have you ever been married?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been to jail?"

"No."

"What is your full name?"

"Is this an interrogation?"

"I'll ask the questions!"

"Matthew Timothy Rice."

"Rice?"

"That's what I said." Well, at least if he and mom ever got married that I would have the chance to keep my own surname and not be known as Courtney Rice.

"Do you have any children?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Tell me about them..." I never knew that Matt had children, but I can tell you now that Matt had the goofiest smile on his face when he talked about them. He clearly loved them very much and I think that was why he got along so well with Casey.

"I have three. Two sons and my own little girl. Craig, Mitchell and Olivia...Craig and Mitchell look nothing like me, but I have always loved going outside and rough housing with them. They're twelve and ten years old. And Olivia...Olivia's my little Princess. She is the spitting image of me, which I'm glad about. She's only five...I only found out my wife was pregnant with her two weeks after we decided to get divorced." I could see that Matt was hurt by those words. I wondered why, but I didn't ask. Instead, I let him pull out his wallet and show me a picture of his children. Every word he said was true about them.

Naturally, my mother was beautiful in her black satin dress and curled hair. I had tried my best to squeeze into one of my old dresses, but I had grown a bit since my eighth grade graduation, so I had to make do with a skirt and flowing white top. Casey, on the other hand, also looked very gorgeous in her flower girl dress from Aunt Cathy's wedding a year previously. It was a good thing that Casey was probably going to be that size for the rest of her life (she just never seemed to grow in my eyes).

Dinner was amazing. Matt took us to the fanciest restaurant he could find and, naturally, the food was over-priced and tasted delicious! I would have paid good money to eat there and Matt did pay a LOT of money for us to all eat there. Mom offered to go half on the bill, or at least pay for mine and Casey's meals, but Matt refused to take any money from my mother. He insisted that this was his treat and he was not going to let her pay. In the end mom put her purse away, but she kept glancing at Matt as if she knew he was up to something.

If he was up to something, the best I could hope for was for it not to be an engagement proposal. That would have just been awkward for everyone.

"Well, ladies, the reason I have brought you out tonight is because I have some...News." I knew he hesitated on whether or not to say good. He didn't, thankfully. The three of us sat up straight, leaning in towards him slightly. "My parents have invited the three of you to dinner at their house on Friday."

_'Matt's parents had invited us to dinner at their house in two days' time. Oh, how I wish it had been an engagement proposal now.'_

A/N: Yes...Short, I know...BUT IT'S ONLY PART ONE! THERE WILL BE A PART TWO SOON! I PROMISE YA'LL THAT! xD And, if you wanted this updated today, you should be thankful for short chapters! hehehe...I LOVE YOU!

I just want to say that today has been a massive creative wave of inspiration SO I HAVE A LOTTA UPDATES AND NEW ONESHOTS OUT! GO READ THEM PLEASE! I love you...

I say I love you all too much...Don't I?

I thought I would take this opportunity to learn a bit more about Matt...Honestly and truly, he is a big character in this story, but we know NOTHING about him! I found that weird...And apparently so did Courtney! So he got questioned and now we know a bit more about him...Sorry if this does contradict anything I have said about him in the past...And I am also sorry if I have EVER mentioned Courtney's moms name before, too! I had no memory of it...Though I have a bad feeling it was Maria before...ANYWAY! It's Sharla now :D

ALSO! On the subject of knowing more about Matt, I am giving YOU! YES YOU! THE READER WHO IS READING THIS RIGHT NOW! The chance to decide why Matt is upset over his Little Girl;

A) He never gets to see her.

B) He is upset because she never knew what it was like growing up in a 'normal' household with two older brothers and two loving parents.

C) She's dead.

Blunt and horrible that last one is...But it is always a possibility, remember! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD BE THE STORY BEHIND HIS SADDNESS! Honestly, I do have a story line behind each of those three answers, but I want to know how YOU want this story to go xD

Thank you to;

JippyJars: YAY! YOU'RE BACK! I MISSED YOU AND YOUR REVIEWS xD It's totally fine! We all forget and all get caught up in shtuff! I'm not better with my updating anymore! hahaha! Awww! I'm glad it sticks in your mind ;) LOL! Yeah...I know what ya mean ;) LOL! I'm glad you love this story! Awww! Thank you :D And we are good fanfiction friends! YAY! COOKIES! Actually, I have been craving cookies all day...Weird...LOL! hahaha! Actually, I haven't long gotten over my writers block ;) LOL! But I'm sure it'll be VERY useful for the future ;) hahaha! That does sound wonderful! LOL! hahahaha! Yes...It does seem that way, right? LOL! I think I only used it because that's what my step-dad calls my little sister...I got him from him ;) LOL! ahahaha! I'm pretty sure he's not a pedo...But, actually, I don't think I ever decided why he was sent to jail =/ Hmmm...That's something to do! LOL! But I am sure he was guilty for it...She may be! I have no idea! I haven't shown Courtney in school for a while...AND IF I HAD READ THIS REVIEW EARLIER THEN I WOULDDA WRITTEN A CHAPTER OF HER IN SCHOOL! I can't know...OOPS! TOO MUCH INFORMATION BEING SHARED HERE! ;) hehehe...Spoilers...LOL! But I'm sure Duncan was there to protect her if she was! And NO! No Gwen in this story! I do need to write a story every so often that is Gwen FREE! LOL! Awww! It's my pleasure! Thank you soo much for reading AND reviewing this story! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: It's okay :) All if forgiven :D hahaha! I KNOW! CAPITAL LETTERS FTW! LOL! I will try my best ;) LOL! Thanks :D

RRsabi: haha! Yes, I am too ;) LOL! hahaha! Awww! Thank you soo much :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: ...I just momentarily forgot your username...Weird...LOL! hahaha! Of course you got a mention! YOU'RE AWESOME! AWESOME! I couldda used that instead of awkward...I was just looking for a word beginning with A to go with amazing...I chose awkward...YOU'RE NOT THAT AWKWARD! xD LOL! YAY! I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT! Thanks :D

Mechy Boy: You know what? I ask myself that same question everyday...BIG HEAD! hahaha! I promise you I don't! LOL! Aww...Well, I hope it reminding you of your uncle is a good thing! Thank you :D

WHOOP! WHOOP! REVIEWS!

PART TWO OF THIS OUT SOON! Hopefully...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	21. Chapter 21 Part 2

**Girl On The Move**

**Chapter 21**

**Part 2**

_'Preparing to meet Matt's parents was not something I enjoyed. Mom was pretty much in hysterics from the moment she woke up on Thursday moment right up to second we reach their doorstep. She was in full panic mode of what would happen. You see, none of mom's 'boyfriends' had ever invited me and Casey to meet their parents along with mom. Though, I guess since Matt had children of his own, they wouldn't mind either of us.'_

Matt sat on the sofa, waiting for mom and Casey to finish getting ready. Mom wanted to make everything perfect this time around. Casey had to look immaculate and so did everything she did and said. Mom trusted me to be grown up in this situation, but Casey was only young.

"So, Matt..." I asked, sitting down beside him.

"So, Courtney." He replied, turning to face me. I studied his face for a moment, not sure what was going to happen. He looked quite scared himself. I guess he didn't really want us meeting his parents. We weren't his kids, why should we have met his parents? They weren't our family. With mom's track record, they weren't even going to be either.

"When am I going to be able to meet your kids?" Okay, in my defense, I didn't really want to meet his children. Not that I had anything against meeting them, it just didn't seem very important to me. The moment that Matt proposed to mom and then they were going to become part of my family was the moment I wished to meet them. Naturally, we all knew that was never going to happen!

"Well, you may get to meet the boys today." Matt replied. Not the answer I had been hoping for. "And you'll definitely get to meet my niece, today." I could hardly contain my excitement.

"What about your daughter?" Silence. Matt turned his attention to the floor, biting down on his lip. I could see how upset he was about the subject of his daughter and I know I was wrong to push him, but I really wanted to know just in case I ever put my put in my mouth in later situations about it. And I was quite curious.

"I-It's okay-" I wanted to tell him that he didn't have to tell me if he didn't want to. I wanted to tell him that I didn't need to know and that I would shut my big mouth and never mention it again. But I couldn't.

"You'll never get to meet Olivia." His voice was forced, trembling with every word. "She died two years ago..." Olivia Rice was five years old. She was too young to die, far too young to be taken from the world. But the world is a cruel place. It took lives that didn't deserve it and gave ones that wasted it.

_'I burst into spontaneous tears at that moment, as did Matt. Am I always this stupid, guys? Do I often say thing that I don't mean and get myself into trouble because of it? Of course I do! I just can't help it...'_

"That's why me and my ex-wife don't speak on civil terms. We both blame me for what happened to her and we're both right. I was the one driving, I was the one who got distracted and I'm the one who killed her..." I wrapped my arms around Matt, trying to protect him from something that had already happened. That was how strongly I felt towards him. I wanted to make him stop hurting, but I was never going to be able to do that. That was the reason why Matt got along so well with Casey, so well with me; he was missing out on all of it with his own daughter. But we weren't substitutes. No, Matt cared for us as individual people who he needed a father figure in their lives.

"Why are two crying?" My mother asked, standing in front of us now. I didn't reply, I simply jumped up and wrapped my arms around her neck. I was very lucky to have her, I realized that. My mother may have been my worst enemy at times and my best friend at others, but she was always doing what was best for me and what was best for Casey. I never gave her enough credit for doing it all on her own all of the time.

"It doesn't matter..." Matt replied, taking my mother away from me and twirling her around. She grabbed his face between her hands, wiping the remaining tears away with her thumbs. She cared about all of us, she really did.

"Okay..." But she didn't sound convinced with our answer.

_'The drive to Matt's parents was fifteen minutes and thirty four seconds long. I took the liberty of counting to settle my stomach. I was nervous for no apparent reason yesterday. And it turned out that I had a reason to be, too.'_

"UNCLE MATT!" A tiny and high-pitched voice screamed. A small girl came running towards us as we walked inside the massive house. So it turned out that Matt's parents were very rich and had a four story home on the better side of Manhattan.

"Hey, fuss-pot." Matt smiled, scooping the little girl up into his arms. She must have only been about four with perfect brunette curls dangling down either side of her face in pigtails and wide blue eyes that lit up with excitement at the sight of her uncle.

"Ramona, this is my girlfriend Sharla and her daughters Courtney and Casey. Guys, this is my niece Ramona." I smiled at her as I was the one she was looking straight at, but she curled into a ball and hid her face into Matt's chest. She was four; we couldn't expect her not to be shy around strangers.

"Ramona!" A voice called from a far off room. Ramona struggled out of Matt's arms and fell to the floor with a thud, sprinting off through the room to the right. Matt followed and grabbed mom's hand too. I knew it was a bad idea not to go after them, so I did. Casey tagged along behind, looking very scared. She was probably frightened of getting lost in the place because it did honestly look like a maze. I would never have been able to find my way around if I was left to my own free will.

"Stop licking the spoon!" A friendly voice called out. I could just about make out an old man, the kindest of smiles on his face. "Some of us have to stir with that thing!"

"AH!" A boy's cried screamed. I moved past my mother to see the old man poking and prodding a boy who was sat on top of the counter, laughing as his grandfather continued to mess around. The boy was one of the ones from Matt's photograph, though I wasn't quite sure which.

"UNCLE MATT'S HERE!" Ramona cried as if she had been screaming it the whole time. The old man stopped and turned around to face us.

"Good eye there, fuss pot!" He cheered, scooping her up into his arms. Ramona giggled, kissing her grandfather on the cheek.

"DAD!" The boy jumped off the counter, wrapping his arms around Matt's weight. Considering it was his son and Matt was past six foot, the boy was quite short.

_'I shouldn't bore you with details. Basically, the young boy was Mitchell. He was the ten year old. Craig, the other one, wasn't there because he simply didn't want to be, so he had stayed at home with his mother. Ramona lived with her grandparents because...Of reasons I won't go into online. Charlie, this very kind man that just so happened to be Matt's father, was the nicest person I think I ever met. I just wish the same could be said for his wife, Barbara.'_

Barbara had frown lines and wrinkles covering every inch of her face, thought I had to hold my tongue when around her form saying so. She had a very strict look about from her expression to her clothes. She had been upstairs the whole time, obviously avoiding us. I didn't know how Charlie could stand to be married to her for so long. Forty-five years of marriage and I was wondering why.

She kept turning her nose up at my mother, which made me want to hurt her very badly. She did eye Casey up when she accidently burped at dinner. Everyone laughed and she did say 'pardon me', but Barbara didn't seem amused. And then it came to me. I wasn't sure what his thoughts were, but I had a feeling she passed me off for a typical teenager. The way her beady black eyes were constantly watching out for me to say or do something wrong made me feel like a caged animal; it was wrong.

_'Long story short, it only resulted in an argument. Barbara started a fight with my mother and, my mother being the way she is, started to argue back. She wasn't going to sit back and let this woman criticize her or me and Casey, so she had a right go at her. Matt hurried the dinner along and took us out of there as soon as possible. I never wanted to go back. _

_And I never will have to go back. Why? Because I'm moving again.'_

A/N: HOLY SHIT!

Did I do a good job of keeping this once suspenseful or what?

I know, I know...It should have been longer! But I A) Had no idea how to make it longer and B) Have no energy to make it longer! I'm shattered...I have been getting five hours sleep maximum a night for the past few days...IT SUCKS! But something always just wakes me up...

ANYWAY! A few things to talk about today...

First off, because I probably won't talk about Ramona again, I think I'll just say that her mother is in a mental hospital and her father isn't around, so no need to ask me about that one. And yes, Olivia died two years ago in a car crash when Matt was driving...I decided on that one...Mainly because her death got the most reviews and on the new for the past few weeks has been that whole car crash thing from the M5 in Summerset. (34 car pile-up with 37 people dead...All because they got distracted by fireworks)

I want ya'll to also pay attention to the following story titles and see which ones take your fancy!

Honestly

The War Is Over

Smile

When A Host Loves A Contestant

Alphabet

Timeless

Like them? GO READ THEM! Sorry, I'm being mean...But I feel like I've lost all of my readers and reviewers because these stories weren't hugely popular!

I ALSO WROTE A ONESHOT! It's a JustinxHeather thing called I'm Your Man! GO CHECK IT OUT!

I also got a review on it from the amazing KlaineLuneville that made me think...WE SHOULD HAVE FANFICTION AWARDS! How awesome would that be? LOL! I mean...SERIOUSLY! How wicked would that be? LOL!

THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END! :'( I know, I know! But, come on, it was only supposed to be ten chapters long to begin with! IT'S GONE PRETTY STRONGLY, RIGHT? LOL! But I am hoping that ya'll will stick by me until the end with this...:D

ALSO! Just to keep ya'll happy, ME AND MY AMAZING FRIEND MADDI (ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm) ARE WRITING A STORY TOGETHER! Well, I say a story...I mean more of a...AH WELL! I'LL KEEP YA'LL HANGING ON THAT ONE! But, I feel that this story is gonna be marmite! YOU'LL EITHER LOVE IT OR HATE IT! I hope you love it...KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED FOR IT COMING SOON! xD

I also had a heart attack a few days ago because my DSi charger decided to stop working when the red light on my DSi started flashing...OMFSG! WHY WOULD IT DO THAT? I still do not know...BUT I FIXED IT ALL THE SAME! I took it out, put it in another plug over night to charge the DS and then I put it back in the normal plug and it continued to charge my DSi! WTF IS WRONG WITH IT? Same thing happened with my laptop charger, too...Turns out it just wasn't plugged in all the way on the wall...

I also wish to tell you that I think Ireland was portrayed badly in the last episode of Glee...I'm pretty sure they know what Trash Talking and Dodge ball is...JUST SAYING! I'm also just saying that I'm pissed that there is not Glee this week...GLEE! 3 (I'm also pissed that FF doesn't let you make hearts -_-)

Thank you to;

RRsabi: You know, I was going to make that an option! But I forgot...-.- Trust me, I have done a lot worse things in some stories that has made me and everyone who read it cry and leave sad reviews...Thank you for the suggestion anyway :D Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: MATT IS AWESOME! xD LOL! RORY FTW! hahaha! Thanks :D

JippyJars: Awwwww! That's okay! You don't HAVE to...xD hahaha! Yes, yes she is ;) LOL! I KNOW! I wanted Matt to be a super nice guy...I mean, every story has to have a super nice guy in it! LOL! hahaha! Same here...A younger and real version of Matt...LOL! YOU READ MY MIND! That was why I wanted her to be dead...Just for a reason why he does love Courtney and Casey so much...hahaha! I'd love to say that I thought up Sharla all by myself! But I got it off the Sims 2...LOL! Awwww! YAY! Someone thinks I'm funny! I'm always told I'm not funny...xD BLEH! I hate the Sims 3! IT FRUSTARES ME! SIMS 2 ALL THE WAY! hahahaha! But yeah, when I need some time away from writing, that is the NUMBER ONE thing I do! hahahaha! Oh, I know how addicting it can be...Four hours of lost time on a school night turns out to not be a good thing! LOL! Thank you :D

ILUVCOURTEY: OMSG! YOU READ MY MIND! I wanted her to die in a car crash! LOL! Weird...Thanks :D

CynicalSquid: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! You know that I will always update if I can! WRITING IS WHAT I LIVE FOR! The only problem is that my life doesn't stop for a minute these days! Whenever I finally have time to do something, all I want to do is sleep! BUT I'M TRYING MY BEST! And trust me, if I was in hospital, you would hear about it on the news; the girl who refused to stop screaming until the hospital got wi-fi! ahahaha! That would be wicked...LOL! I'm sorry...hehehehe! Sorry...Olivia is dead...I KNOW WHAT INVADER ZIM IS! I just don't watch it...HEY! I DON'T WATCH TV! And when I do I get shouted at for watching cartoons, anyway...Yep! I am still yet to post an application into TDC yet, though -.- I'm a bad person! LOL! hahahaha! I love you...You're funny! OMSG! As I read your review, I was loading Glee up on my laptop to watch it! hahaha! Yeah...It gets shown on Thursday's in the UK...IT SUCKS! OMSG! I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN! At first I was like, OH! SANTANNA GOT WHAT SHE DESERVED, FINALLY! But then I was practically crying for her at the end! SANTANNA DOESN'T DESERVE THAT! NO MATTER HOW MUCH OF A BITCH SHE IS! hahaha! It is a very wicked catchphrase with a very wicked story behind it! LOL! Yes...That is very true ;) Yeah...Not having a dad sucks...I now always find myself to be very spoilt having two! OMSG! THAT'S HORRIBLE! Oh Goodness...I feel so terrible for them...Oh God! I don't even know these people and I'm almost in tears here! ...hehe! Well, I'm looking forward to this story ;) hahaha! Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: I think that if it will help you then write about Riley's death...Most of the time keeping things cooped up inside you is very bad! Don't do it...Let it all out... I DIDN'T WANNA USE A DICTIONARY! ;) hahahaha! Thanks :D

Mechy Boy: AWWW! I LOVE YOU TOO! hahahha! Well, I guess that's a good thing xD o.O No...I have never heard that one, but I have a feeling I don't wanna either...;) LOL! Thank you :D

OMSG! I swear you guys need more fucking help than I do! ahahahaha! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH xD

...I officially think you guys may think I'm a bitch from the excitement I've put into Olivia's death here!

I have also discovered that Word is pretty darn amazing! Somehow it can tell the difference between my homework and my stories o.O When I spellcheck my stories I use English US, when I do homework I use English UK. It always automatically changed it for me…WEIRD!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	22. Chapter 22

**Girl On The Move**

**Chapter 22**

As soon as I hit publish on the my laptop, a loud knocking came from behind me. I jumped half a mile in the air before turning around to see Duncan by my window. I had locked it before we had gone out and forgot to open it for him as he usually liked to pop in every so often. But, this time around, my heart was in my throat as I stared at the angered look on his face. He had read my blog already.

I opened up the latch and he instantly climbed through the window. He started pacing and I sank onto my bed. What could I do? Duncan was very pissed off, most likely at me. I felt like the bad guy in the situation, Duncan knew how these things ran in my life; I move to someonewhere new, make friends, move someone else, make new friends and forget about my old ones. Sure, I had over a thousand facebook friends and I did know every single one of them, but that didn't mean I talked to any of them. Once I had moved on, I hated looking back in the past. It only ever holds you back, forward is the best way to go.

"When were you going to tell me?" His blue eyes roared, twisted into something I never thougyht Duncan would look like. Or at least never look like when he was looking at me. I had seen that frustrated look in his eyes in school, they were always like that when he got into fights, when the teacher called on him in class and he didnt know the answer. I always watched his eyes almost cloud over with anger evach time, never knowing that one day it would all be directed at me.

"I-I...I didn't know how!" I cried. It was the truth, the oure honest truth. How was I supposed to tell a guy who had a massive crush on me and was the best friend I had never had before that I was moving and would soon forget about him?

Duncan slammed him fist into the wall bside my window. I jumped again and would have usually shouted at him for doing so, but I couldn't. Plus, it wasn't like I lived there anymore. I was supposed to be packing at that moment, mom was hoping to leave that night. As soon as Matt dropped us off, she had made sure he didn't come in. She claimed to want to be alone, but it was only so we could have a mad rush at packing. Of course she didn't tell Matt we were moving.

"How could you do this, Courtney?"

"Me?" I questioned, trying sound as though I wasn't upset, but I was. Inside I was tearing apart and it hurt every part of me like mad. "Im not the one whod ecided to pack up and move again! Don't go pointing the finger at me, Duncan! Do you think I enjoy having to leave everything behind-" I never did finish my sentence. Duncan had grabbed onto my arms and puled me into him. Mid-sentence, his lips fell into mine. I wanted to push him away, I wanted to tell him how wrong it was of him to do such a thing. But I couldn't. I wanted to stay there, I wanted to kiss Duncan as much as he wanted to kiss me. But it was wrong. Guilt was starting to eat at me, even more so as I sunk into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. Why was I doing it to the two of us? We were both only going to get hurt in the end.

The way Duncan held me in his arms, the way he held me so close to him, I just never wanted to let go. I sobbed into his shirt, unable to hold back my tears as they pushed back the anger. I wasn't angry at all. Well, at least not at Duncan. All he wanted to do was hold me, protect me. So I let him.

"Courtney!" My mother pushed open my bedroom door with her back, her hands carrying a few dozen carboard boxes. "Here, honey, just in case you need anymore." I refused to look at her, I refused to achknowledge her at all. So she simply dropped the boxes on the floor and left. She knew there was no point in apologizing to me, I was mad at her. All she seemed to do was make me mad the entire time we had been in Manhattan. Which, I guess did balance out since Matt was the best boyfriend my mother had also ever had.

Matt...

Poor, poor, Matt. He didn't know what hit him. It was the same routine everytime, so I was used to it. But he wasn't. I knew that my mother never said her final goodbyes to every boyfriend. It was almost like she was cheating on them each time because she never broke up with any of them. I had to try and not think of the pain that every man she hurt went through. Sure, they weren't very interested in me or Casey, but my mother had a way with men that made their hearts beat like never before. They would swoon over her good look and charming personality, but she would never returns the favor. One flase mood and she grew cold, locking the door that brought them into her life.

Matt was the only boyfriend of hers that I liked enough of hers to not want to see hurt. All the other scumbags no doubtedly deserved it. Matt, however, had done nothing wrong. It was his mother who had done the bad thing, it had been Casey and Mitchell who had smashed that vase and hidden all the broken parts under the carpet. The pain that Matt was going to go through when my he never heard from my mother againw as going to tear him apart.

I was starting to feel as if I knew Matt a lot better than what I did. But I knew enough to know that his heart wasn't going to be able to take much more. After getting a divorce, losing his daughter. He had two young sons, one of which didn't even want to speak with him. It must have hurt. If I had been in his position in life, I wouldn't have been able to leave the comfort of my bed, the protection of my blanket. But Matt did. Matt go with his life, his heavy baggage towing behind him the whole time, but he carried it all with what seemed to be ease. I felt for him, I really, really felt for him.

A/n: Oh look, another short chapter!

BUT IT'S AN UPDATE! Is it not? hahaha!

This update is dedicated to Maddi! Because she is awesome and isn't agfraid to give me a kick up the ass when she knows I need it! I took a week off from updating and writing...Well, it was about six and 3/4 days...BUT! I wanted to start back up again! Sure, the break was nice and I've had this EPIC book series to keep me occupied, but writing it where I belong :D

I'm keeping this AN short, too! Not because I don't have a lotta things to say, because I do...But because I don't want to ramble and Maddi is very patiently staying awake to read this when she should be ASLEEP!

I'm sorry for not having Courtney's blog in here, either...Is this the first chapter where it wasn't in there? MAYBE! LOL!

I have also started rewriting The Runaway Returns. If you haven't already read it, then do! It is definitely one of my most favorite stories of my own!

AND! If you know me from deviantART, or even if you don't! Go check out the book cover I made for this story!

FF updated the mobile version and now using my DSi is weird...

Thank you to;

RRasbi: hahaha! It's annoying, right? LOL! Awww! Thank you :D hahaa! Yeah...Maybe I should stick to my goals in the future ;) LOL! hehehe! Thank you :D

boscogirl: Yep...I am...LOL! Thanks :D

KlaineLuneville: hahaha! You are! LOL! Hmm...Maybe...;) haha! GLEE! CHRISTMAS! VOLUME! TWO! AAAAHHH! I haven't got the Christmas albums :( They're the ONLY two glee CD's I don't have :( Oh well...Yes, she is ;) hahaha! Sequel? I'm barely making it through this one! LOL! Thank you :D

HATERS CAN'T SEE ME: haha! Sooo glad that you do :D Thanks :D

Erra Fawkes 13: hahaha! I like thats song...I have honestly never heard it before from the actual band, but everyone talks about it so much! I like it xD LOL! No, no, no...Courtney knows the drill by now, they are actually moving ;) LOL! Ah...But maybe Matt won't let her go...SHIT! I'VE SAID TOO MUCH! Your predictions were pretty good, actually! LOL! Thank you :D

CynicalSquid: Yeah...I know...Almost to the end now :( LOL! But it has been a good run, right? This story is up there with my favorites! LOL! No...I'M SORRY! But she is...hahahaha! MWAHAHAHA! At least this story is keeping you surprised ;) LOL! I like surprising people...hahaha! hahaha! Wicked! LOL! Oh...LOL! Well, I think the minor freak out part worked ;) LOL! Wow...But, I guess everyone deals with these things in their own way, right? -.- You almost burnt down your house with a computer charger! I don't know whether you're an idiot or a hero...;) LOL! OH MY GOODNESS! That's a lot! I STILL HAVEN'T SUBMITTED ONE! DANG IT! I CAN'T THINK OF ANY CHARACTERS! Grrr...I know...BUT THE EPISODE WAS WORTH WAITING FOR! RIGHT? I feel sooo bad for Santanna...hahaha! Glee club FTW! LOL! Awww! I've always loved the name Emma, it's very pretty...:D Hmmm...Interesting...LOL! Thanks :D

YAY! REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Too lazy to use spellcheck...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	23. Chapter 23

**Girl On The Move**

**Chapter 23**

I sighed as I took one last look around the empty room. It looked so bare to what it had looked like only hours before. There was no longer any furniture, not even any cardboard boxes left now. The walls were still cream and the carpet looked brand new, still. I should have been used to the scene by now, but I wasn't. The pain and the flooded memories, it all came washing over me as she parted the bedroom goodbye for the final time.

As soon as we had entered the apartment building, mom had whipped out her phone and dialed the moving van company who knew us very well by then. They had arrived in about two hours and packed everything up in another one. They knew the drill as well as me and Casey by that point. I wished they had been slower, a lot slower. But they weren't. The agonizing pain came far too quickly to me and I felt like I was going collapse on the spot. I never wanted to move, but what could I do to stop my mother? Nothing. When he mind was made up, her mind was made up.

"Courtney, come on!" My mother called to me. I took in a deep breath, preparing myself for the next big 'adventure' I was about to start on. I switched off the light and calmly left my bedroom. The whole apartment looked bare to me as I was so used to seeing it so full of furniture and life, it was almost like a place I had never visited before.

I had been so sure that this time we were going to stay put, but I should have known better. My mom was never going to settle down; she pushed people away too quickly. That was all she ever did; push people away...

My mind wandered to Matt, to Duncan...Duncan's reaction was bad enough, what would Matt be like when he found out? Kill himself? I couldn't think like that! I couldn't think of Matt, I couldn't think of Duncan. It tore me in two as it was, I didn't want to think about anymore heartbreak than what I was already suffering from.

I sighed once again, flicking the switch and turning off the main lights. It was all darkness inside the apartment, just like there was darkness in my heart. I shut the door too hard, shaking the walls all along the corridor. I sniffled, not really caring about my neighbors at that moment. I simply turned my key in the lock and prepared myself to drop it off at the main desk in the lobby.

But before I could think of that, a familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I had never once cried because we were moving before. But there is a first time for everything. My eyes closed and I started sobbing, leaning backwards into Duncan's chest. He planted soothing kisses along the crown of my head pushing his lips into my hair. It only made me cry harder, turning around to hug him. I will forever remember the feeling I was overwhelmed with at that moment. If I ever wanted to stay in one place that I had ever lived, Manhattan was definitely the place I would choose without a hesitation. I wanted to be able to stay in Duncan's arms for the rest of my life, but I was never going to be able to. There was no way I would ever get to stay with Duncan because my mother was moving us over a thousand miles away. But I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay locked in that moment with Duncan forever. No matter what I said about us only being friends, I was wrong. I loved him and he loved me. My first love and it ended in heartbreak. But it wasn't my fault. It wasn't his fault. It was my mother's fault for thinking her own heart was broken. It wasn't. Her heart hardly ever got broken. She was the heartbreaker.

"Courtney." I could hear Casey calling me from down the corridor. She was supposed to be waiting in the car with mom as I locked up the apartment, "Mom wants to know what's taking so long?" Courtney broke apart from Duncan, wiping her eyes and calling back to her sister that she won't be long.

Duncan ran a soft hand through my tangled hair. I hadn't had time to do a lot with myself, only pack my room at a fast pace and help my sister with her own packing. There was no time for me to make myself look presentable. I was still wearing the skirt and top I had worn to meet Matt's parents in.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered and Duncan nodded his head in agreement. The past few months had been amazing for both of us. I know that neither of us had ever had a friendship, a relationship that was as close as the one we had developed. And, no matter who lived in the apartment, who took over my bedroom, no one was ever going to fill the void in Duncan's soul. And, no matter where I moved to, whoever I met, no one was ever going to fill the hole in my heart.

"We'll see each other again...We'll keep in contact, I promise." But I couldn't make the same promise. I didn't make promises because they always broke. I found that out at an early age and vowed to never hurt someone the way I always ended up getting hurt.

I opened my mouth to say my final goodbye, but Duncan placed his finger over my lips. I could taste his loneliness, his aching and pain as clear as I could feel it all within myself.

"Don't say it..." He told me, eyes pleading to not hear the words. "This isn't goodbye, Courtney." Tears welled in my eyes and no matter how hard I tried to push them back, they simply kept falling down my face like a river with no damn to be placed. I got on my tip-toes, gently pressing our lips together. I knew it was going to be my last chance to kiss him and this time I wanted to kiss him on my terms. It ended far too quickly and we were both wanting more, but more intimacy would have only brought more heartache. Our souls were already far too intertwined to not hurt when they split in two. I could almost feel it in my chest as I climbed into the passenger seat of my mother's car; we truly were going our separate ways.

"Where to this time?" I asked, leaning my head against the cold window and watching the mad Manhattan traffic whirl around outside. It was a distant place to where I was at that moment. The dark part of my mind was starting to take over and I was beginning to curse my life.

"Eden Prairie, Maine." We'd been to Maine before, I was sure of it. I couldn't remember my list off the top of my head, but I was sure Main popped up somewhere in there. Maybe only once, we hardly ever did travel North. My mom usually travelled between East and West every other move. Of course, we had been North, South and middle country, too. I preferred it in the South.

The long car journeys were always agonizing. I always tried to do something, anything to get my mind off where we had just left. Leaving Manhattan was always the hardest place to leave. We never went back after that. We never even travelled to New York after that. We continued to move around. I moved with my mother and Casey for two years before I finally got my High school graduation in a town where I had not grown up in, with people I barely knew. At the age of eighteen, I gave up. I moved into my own college dorm room at Harvard Law School where I spent four solid years. Of course, I did travel to be home for the holidays, always a different place each time. But I was so happy to have some sort of constant in my life. Poor Casey had to wait seven more years after I moved out before she could do the same. But if I had toughed it out all my life, she could do it too.

I should probably tie up loose ends now. I never did hear from my father again. I have no idea why not, but he simply never wrote. I used to make up excuses for him ranging from he was banned from outside communications to he got into a fight and died from taking a fork in both eyes. It seemed absurd and unrealistic, but who knew what went on inside prisons?

As for Matt, I never heard from him again. Mom changed her phone number, as usual. He didn't know what it was and I never heard from him again, simple as that. A whole two months' worth of dating down the drain, right? Not in my mother's eyes. She still believes Mr. Right is out there somewhere. I think she looked past him when we moved away from Manhattan.

And now the big question; whatever happened to Duncan? Well, that's a private matter. Yes, we kept in contact for a while. But things fizzled out between us in the end. Though, I know that's not what everyone was expecting, but it did happen. And I even forgot about him for a while. That was until I reached College Graduation and saw that my mother and sister weren't alone in the crowd. I had almost had a panic attack at the very thought of him sitting there with them, but it was more of a relief.

He looked different than what he had six years before. No longer with bright green hair and without all the facial piercings and punk-like clothing. Duncan looked normal for the first time we had ever met. I would have over-looked him if it wasn't for the eyes. His perfect blue eyes, the color that no one else in the universe could ever have. They never changed.

And now, three more years down the line, I guess I should be very happy to call myself Mrs. Courtney Evans.

_Peace and Love, Girl On The Move. _

A/N: Oh my goodness...

Was that a good or bad ending?

I did have, as usual for this story, two ways to take it! A good or bad ending? I forgot to ask last chapter so I asked Maddi instead...She said bad, so Matt never went after them. Courtney didn't get to have her perfect idea of what a father was and she never did settle down in one place...However, the ending between Duncan and Courtney has been in my mind for a while. I NEEDED them to end up the way they did so that my epilogue would make sense...EPILOGUE? YES! EPILOGUE! hahaha! There will be an epilogue posted sometime in the next week :)

Note to self; NEVER WRITE THE LAST CHAPTER AN WHILST LISTENING TO JOURNEY TO THE PAST FROM ANASTASIA...It'll make you cry even more...

And now, a word from the weirdest girl I know on the letter Q.

I don't like them; they're just O's with a fancy little tail. Being all fancy like and cocky to the rest of the alphabet! Stupid Q's don't they know that they hurt the alphabet when they be all fancy like and stuck up!

Oh Maddi...YOU Q! hahaha!

Does anyone else agree with this point? I do to some extent...LOL!

Yeah...This AN just wouldn't have been complete without something as weird as that ;) LOL! And, as I'm more in in a fit of Post-GOTM depression, Maddi decided to do it for me! LOL!

Thank you to;

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Whoop! Whoop! hahaha! Aw, no problamo! Anything I dedicate to you is because you definitely deserve it! Though I probably should start dedicating things to other people, too...LOL! Oh no, I don't plan on getting rid of you THAT easily ;) hahaha! That is a very good point...She may feel like that...I'm not quite sure, to be honest! And I also think you're just trying to get me to listen to HP songs...LOL! Thank you :D

RRsabi: Aww! Thank you :) Yes, she does give up to easily and then doesn't listen to reason...Any normal person would try and work it out, I understand that...But I wanted her to be a stubborn character...And she doesn't really think of Matt. To her, he's just another guy who didn't work out for her...hahaha! Thanks :D

KlaineLuneville: Meh...I know the feeling, don't worry about it...Thank you :D

Erra Fawkes13: I KNOW! I KNOW! I was sooo tired and I am just plain lazy...But I didn't wanna run spellcheck and I am sooo sorry! But YAY! I should probably make them kiss more often when I'm lazy ;) hahaha! Yeah...You go do that ;) LOL! Ouch...That's a bad day...SLEEP! SLEEP HELPS! hehe! Oh no...I hope your 'friend' troubles are okay now...I hate having them :( I love Percy Jackson and the Olympians! hehe! I read and reviewed for you xD LOL! hahaha! Yeaaahhh...I didn't feel pressured AT ALL! ;) Thanks :D

JippyJars: hahaha! Yep...Family dinners are often awesomely awkward ;) hahaha! Oh, how I do try my best to keep people wanting more...LOL! Thank you :D

JippyJars: hahaha! YEP! MORE KISSING xD LOL! Yeah...Creepily close friends forever would maybe not have been a good idea...LOL! Yes, very...SHE SHOULD BE HUNG FOR HERAT BREAKING! Or not...Either way works...LOL! Awww, it's always my pleasure to write this story and update it :) Thank you so much for reviewing! hahaha! Whoop! Whoop! Bragging rights FTW! hahaha! Yeah...IF I ever get famous...Which I do highly doubt...You can have bragging rights ;) LOL! Thanks :D

EvErRoSe92: hehe! I am very glad that you love it! hahaha! I hope this cleared things up ;) LOL! Thank you :D

YAY! REVIEWS! I LOVE ALL OF YOU SOO MUCH!

I promise that I will get an update out on Wednesday or Thursday or Friday at the very latest! Hopefully, it won't come to that...

ALSO! KEEP YOUR EYES OUT FOR A TDM UPDATE ON WENESDAY!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	24. Epilogue

**Girl On The Move**

**Epilogue**

"He looked different than what he had six years before. No longer with bright green hair and without all the facial piercings and punk-like clothing. Duncan looked normal for the first time we had ever met. I would have over-looked him if it wasn't for the eyes. His perfect blue eyes, the color that no one else in the universe could ever have. They never changed." The young woman was sat on a red plush chair; the studio audience didn't make a sound as they listened intently to her reading from the book. "And now, three more years down the line, I guess I should be very happy to call myself Mrs. Courtney Evans. _Peace and Love, Girl On The Move._"

The audience burst into a round of applause and the smile on the brunette's face lit up as she shut the book in her hand. She watched everyone else faces; some were smiling, some were wiping away tears of joy and sadness. A lot were inspired by the tale she had just recounted for them.

"Courtney Evans, ladies and gentlemen." The host who was sat in her own chair gestured to Courtney with both hands before starting to clap again along with her audience members. Courtney's smile was radiant as she blushed and tried not to make eye contact with everyone. "Courtney...Wow." The woman was gob-smacked, not knowing what to say after listening to Courtney tell her tale. "What made you want to write your life out in a book?"

"Well..." Courtney bit her lip, crossing one leg over the other and trying to relax. "I realized that the life I lived isn't quite like an average teenage girl's life. Picking it up, moving city to city without any case of warning. I wanted to express to people what that is actually like. I know there are a few books and movies and such out there about it and I do find them really interesting. But none of them are from the perspective of someone who has actually been in that situation themselves."

The host nodded her head, understanding what Courtney was trying to say. No one really did know what it was like to be in a situation unless you were actually in it. You can't simply think you know what it's like because you haven't lived it.

"Surely, you did have a lot of places to choose from, why did you pick your life in Manhattan to write about?"

"I decided to go for Manhattan because I felt as if that was the place I was most connected to. Every time I moved it was the same routine; pack up, drive to the new place, unpack, live for a few weeks, mom gets dumped and it starts again. In Manhattan, as you see from reading the book, things weren't quite as simple as they had always been. I became emotionally connected to that apartment and that part of my life because of...Well, everything."

"Not just a certain teenage punk, then?" The woman's lips curled into a smirk, teasing Courtney's vision and mind as the brunette started to blush slightly again.

"I guess he had a role to play..." Courtney pushed back the smile like a silly school girl with a crush. "But so did everyone who was there and everything that happened."

The host nodded, understanding that point, too. Everything that happened to people in life does happen for a reason. Regretting something you did or something that happened will only ruin you. If that part was taken out of your history, you may not be the person you are today. Courtney felt that way about herself. If her mother hadn't been such a heartbreaker with men, Courtney herself may never have found the love of her life. All of the moving around that was done may have been a pain to live with, but it worked out to be the best thing about her life.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a round of applause for Courtney Evans, please." The audience burst into a standing ovation for the wonderful young woman before them. Courtney got to her feet and hugged the woman who hosted the show, waving to the audience as she left the stage.

* * *

><p>Sneaking out the back door of the studio, Courtney couldn't help but smile. How had her once terrible life come to this? A very successful lawyer, a bestselling book and an amazing-<p>

"There's my best-seller of a wife." Courtney smiled as she felt Duncan's arms wrap around her waist from behind. It had only been an hour, but she felt as though yet another life time had passed since they had been locked in each other's arms. After not seeing him for six years straight, Courtney felt as if her world was ending every time they weren't together. Sure, they lived together and got enough comfort from just that, but the hours when Courtney couldn't hold her husband in her arms felt heart aching to her.

The brunette turned to look at Duncan, cupping his cheeks in her hands. Duncan had changed a lot. His hair was no longer bright green; it was back to its natural black and didn't stick up on top of his head any more, either. His dress sense was a lot better; jeans and sport jacket. No more skulls and crosses. His personality hadn't changed, but Courtney would have loved Duncan either way.

Staring deeply into his perfect blue eyes, they were both smiling at each other. Duncan gave his beautiful wife a peck on the lips, grabbing onto her hand with his and starting to walk towards their car. Home is where the heart is. And they were both most certainly home.

* * *

><p>AN: I-it's Ov-ver?

Yeah...IT'S OVER! NOOOO! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE OVER? YOU HORRIBLE PERSON, YOU!

I am deeply sorry, guys...But all good things come to an end...And for those of you who keep asking for a sequel, HOW THE HELL DO I WRITE A SEQUEL FOR THIS? Honestly, I wanna know what you'd want outta a sequel...If it's good and I wanna write it, I'll try my best! If not, GO WRITE IT YOURSELF! Honestly, I'm not gonna stop you if you wanna write a sequel for this story...

'I, I, I, I never, never, never  
>As far away as it may seem no<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<p>

And I can hardly take another goodbye

It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
>Just get up and go<br>The show must go on  
>So I need you to be strong<p>

But don't you worry  
>'Cause you have my heart'<p>

Do those lyrics fit or not? Yeah...I started singing this song after I wrote the bit where Courtney says moving city to city...I must have subconsciously memorized the lyrics...BIG TIME RUSH FTW! Leave me alone, I'm a child at heart...And mind...:D LOL!

NEW STORY IDEA! I have a new story idea and I hope ya'll will read it if I ever write it...It's called The Sticky Note Chronicles...Epic title, right? LOL! This is the unofficial summary for it;

'I guess it started that day that the computer decided to combust in the middle of class. I left a sticky note on it saying broken. And the next day, someone had replied.'

I want it to be DxC...But Maddi suggested that I write a TxG story, thoughts? I have never written a TxG story before I want to know that I will have readers if I do! So, please tell me who you think the story should be about...

Okay...So something is seriously fucked up with Fanfiction...Either it's the site or my internet connection because both my laptop and DSi are being like it with the site...Grrr...I'LL DO MY BEST!

AND NOW IT'S FUCKING HAILING OUSIDE! -.- The weather always mimics the mood...And I feel like throwing things at people, too! xD hahaha! Sorry, I meant to say I am upset because this story is ending...Yeah...That's what I meant...

Thank you to;

boscogirl: Me and you both...Aw! Thank you :) I did try my best to think up the perfect ending :) Yeah...I did want people to think that it wouldn't end well, but it always was going to...haha! Thank you :D

CynicalSquid: :O! Oh no...That sucks! hahaha! Yeah...I was trying to make everyone feel like it wouldn't end happily so you would be even happier when it did! LOL! Yeah...Duncan changed...A lot...hehe! Of course I brought back Bex! Well, Bex's story, at least...Umm...I may redo Why High School Sucks...I'm not sure! We'll see where it goes...hahaha! That is very true ;) LOL! Awww...Short review from you :( Yeah! I saw it about two weeks ago...I knew what was going to happen after spending six months trying to read the book...But I know what you mean, they kept it too close to the book for my liking...hehe! Thanks :D

KlaineLuneville: Oh...How long this story has been, how amazing this story has been, how I wish I could write a sequel...Where would it lead to? hahaha! I think you mean K...K doesn't have its own sound because it comes AFTER C in the alphabet ;) hahaha! Thank you :D

RRsabi: hahaha! Yeah...It was sad...:( But I tried to cheer up the mood at the end ;) LOL! Was that enough DxC? hahaha! Thanks :D

Izzador: Yes...Yes they did...xD LOL! Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: hahaha! Leave the Q outta this ;) hahaha! 369 days now...LOL! NO! No wedding in the epilogue...I think it is fair to say that I SUCK at writing weddings! You read Runaway Returns; did we not see how Duncan and Courtney's went that time around? LOL! Yeah...Me too...This has been so much fun to write...DO YOU WORK! ;) LOL! Thanks :D

(It's hard to write when a cat keeps nudging your hand...It's hard to write when you use one hand to smooth the cat and the other to type...It's hard when you stop and the cat goes back to nudging your hand -.-)

Erra Fawkes13: The rest? hehe! I haven't seen Dolphin Tale...I wouldn't mind watching it, actually...LOL! Well, hooglans are weird people...LOL! What was left out? I tried my best to cover everything, honestly! Sorry...Aww! No probalmo! If you can take the time to read and review this, I should be able to find the time to read and your review your epic stories :D ahahaha! Maybe we need to get Alfred and Albert new friends...NICE friends...NON-DEADLY friends...hahaha! Thank you :D

I LOVE YOU ALL!

PEOPLE WHO RAWK MY SOCKS ARE;

Kenny'sOrangeParka

TeamRocketJames

Daughter of Nemesis

Clarissa

bella-sk9er

natuersel54

KlaineLuneville (Dude, I never realized you were pomtdwt when this story started...)

Destanaa

JippyJars

ROCKTHEWORLD300

XxPurpleChickxX

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm

CynicalSquid

zana

ultimatekeyblader1

Liquorice Allsorts

Amstar10198

Icy Icicles

xxRock4eveRxx

Mechy Boy

Elisabeth

heartandstar101

Erra Fawked13

Leslie-Was-Here

Marney

RRsabi

Mr. Aanonymous

Izzador

aaron

mickjo123

boscogirl

ILUVECOURTEY

HATERS CAN'T SEE ME

kidstandout

EvErRoSe92

35 people...We're a family now! I DUB YA'LL MY GIRL ON THE MOVE FAMILY! YAY! NEW FAMILY xD

hahaha!

Wow...35 people reviewed this story...35 people helped me reach 182 reviews...WOW! OMSG! WOW! OMSG! WOW!

Chillax, you freak...

Anyone think we can get 200 reviews? I don't...18 reviews on one chapter...Stupid, I know...LETS TRY! EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW! You don't even have to log in to do it...PLEASE! xD I LOVE YOU!

Well...

Thanks for reading, please, for one final time, review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
